New Beginnings
by Rogue31
Summary: Post The Assault. Where do they go now? With an unknown future they must turn to Lexa whose unknown past may be their only chance at redemption, couples JL & BS.
1. When This Began

Summary: Post the assault. Where do they go now? With an unknown future Mutant X must turn to Lexa whose unknown past may be their only chance at redemption.

Disclaimer: If I owned them then there'd definitely be a fourth season. Alas, no on both accounts, but one day...

Author's Note: I wanted the pace of the first chapter to be fast in that whenever you need time it's never on your side. Anyways it will start slowing down and we'll get some corny moments and action and drama, aw hell we'll get all the genres in here by the end...so stay tuned.

Also I want to give a special thanks to mfkngst for taking the time and reading this before I posted it to fix some of my loose ends.

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 1: When This Began

* * *

(Recap of 'The Assault final scene.)

"Where the hell do we go now?" Jesse asked, as the Dominion building behind them exploded.

"We need to find Adam. I mean everyone here except Jesse is living under a death sentence," Lexa said all business.

"Yeah but Sanctuary is gone, the Helix is gone, the D...Dominion," Shalimar started, looking at Brennan for an answer.

"They think they won, but it's not over yet," Brennan started but was cut off by what was left of the building exploded leaving the flames to consume the rubble. "It will be if we don't move. Come on." The four followed him, starting off for an unknown future.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar took the lead. In the darkness and in the sanctuary of the woods none of the others could tell where they were going, except the feral. Heading north, they dumped their com links off before they had gotten too far from the burning rubble so the Dominion didn't have any chance at tracing them. Momentarily forgetting about the subdermal goveners that were still attached to Lexa and Jesse they had Brennan disengage the device from the back of their necks.

Finding a road had been out of the question since the Dominion could very well be after them at this exact moment. The four most powerful mutants weren't about to let the Dominion find them without breaking a sweat.

Her feral senses told her civilization wasn't too far so she quickened her pace, glad to see the others could keep up. Once they'd returned to civilization they had to figure out what to do next. The Dominion would be after them, now that they had become a threat.

Once they established a location the next thing would be finding Adam. Three of the four did not know if they had treatment that permitted them to live past their expiration date and if untreated Adam was the preservation to their demise.

First thing's first, Jesse had said, trying to focus the team to the task at hand, still being in the woods. They needed to find somewhere they could get back on their feet and stand a fighting chance against the Dominion.

All had made suggestions none of them had really gotten a thumbs up from all four of the mutants, but the ideas began to narrow as desperation began to set in. It seemed as if Lexa's idea was best suited for their predicament.

Her aunt lived in a small town in upstate New York. Since each member's family and basically whole life was known to the Dominion that excluded their suggestions, but Lexa had a piece of her background that not even the Dominion knew about. That would buy them some time.

Concern for the safety of getting her aunt involved wasn't an option. The Dominion would eventually find out of her missing past and her aunt would become involved one way or another. So up state New York it was.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour had passed and Shalimar's senses had told her there was a medical center of some sort nearby. The first thing Shalimar knew they needed once they got back into civilization was to find a hospital or somewhere they could get their wounds taken care of.

"Shal, where are we going?" Brennan asked as he and the others followed the feral who made her way through the city, knowing without their knowledge where they were suppose to go.

"Finding a hospital so you and Jesse can get cleaned up," she replied.

Nodding his understanding he looked over at Jesse, besides his own arm Jesse had gotten knocked around and had been through electrical torture.

Not long after Shalimar had led them in front of a small medical center. Lexa had refracted the light allowing them to enter without being detected. Finding a supple room Jesse had disinfected his cuts and checked Brennan's arm. Fortunately the bullet had grazed his arm, which was a good thing, since now he didn't have to remove a bullet from Brennan's arm.

In less than an hour the two boy's wounds were cleaned up to the best they could at the moment. They exited the hospital without being detected and made their way for the second and third part in their plan which was money and new id's if they wanted to get on an airplane.

Brennan feeling a little better, had gotten in touch with an old street partner of his. The reunion was business as usual and Brennan was able to collect four new ids for the team.

Handing everyone their id's Jesse pouted in defense. "Forbes, oh come on. Do I look like a Forbes?" he asked.

The others looked him over; all nodded a 'yes'. He shoved the id into his pocket muttering about the name as they started for their next necessity, money. Lexa had an alias account in case of a situation such as this. Being a mercenary didn't leave much room for trust or dependence on others. With a cash flow they bought plane tickets.

All was going well as they boarded the plane, except the only ones that got seated next to or anywhere near each other, for that matter, were Jesse and Lexa. Brennan was in the front sitting next to a screaming baby and a perky teenage girl that had a bit of a crush on him.

Shalimar was in the middle of the plane, she seemed to have gotten lucky with a sweet old lady that had fallen asleep once the plane had taken off and a college student who was too engrossed in his studies to pay any attention to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the back in a two seater row Lexa and Jesse sat, seemingly somewhat uncomfortable by the closeness that the airlines provided but the two started to warm up to the idea, after all their relationship was starting to take shape of that which had been forming over the past few months.

"So Lex, what's your aunt like?" Jesse asked, trying to start up conversation and truly interested of this new idea of getting to know more of Lexa's past. Lexa had her head leaning back, resting against head rest of the seat. Somehow Jesse had gotten the aisle seat and she was crunched between him and the window.

She looked out the window; her mind it seemed had followed. Without so much as a look his way she answered. "The kind that you write reports of a role model about," she said, being as vague and dry as Lexa always was.

"Come on Lexa, we're gonna meet her once this plane lands. Why not share some good old stories of how she used to take you fishing and how you caught the biggest fish anyone had ever seen."

"Cause I like the idea of the suspense killing you," she said with a smile, finally looking his way. He gave her a puppy dog look, laughing she decided to give him a little incite, after all he was going to meet the next best thing she had to a mother growing up.

"Well okay, there was this one time we were at her ranch and," smiling Lexa couldn't help herself for what she said next, "we decided to go in the woods. Then we passed by the lake and decided to go fishing. I remember I swear I caught the biggest damned fish anyone had ever seen and well you know how it goes."

"Oh come on," Jesse insisted.

Lexa gave herself a moment to think of a memory that she'd be willing to share. Then one sprang to mind. "Leo and I used to visit our aunt when we had...'troubles' at home. The only problem with that was she had a lot of last minute travel arrangements. There was one time we came racing up her driveway catching her as she was pulling down the driveway about to leave for one of her trips.

When we refused to go home she took us up to her house and told us we could stay until we wanted to go home. We were both scared of being left alone without her, since she was always there to protect us from whatever we ran from. She sat us both down and told us she couldn't always be there for us, though she wanted to be and that we had to look after each other, when we did that nothing would harm us. From that point on Leo and I started looking after each other. Once Leo started having his own 'troubles' I was the one to take care of him, I had to be strong for him. He needed me."

Lexa sighed. Noticing this Jesse put an arm around her shoulders. Stiffening from the touch at first she began to relax once she felt comfortable by the closeness and realized the intention of the gesture.

"Sometimes I feel like I could have, I should have done more, but then I realized how much I did do for him."

"You did what you could do. Most things don't turn out the way you want them to," Jesse comforted.

After all they had been through it seemed that now their relationship had surfaced and neither one of them could deny it. Hell, they lost everything they've come to know, who would they have if not each other?

Lexa thought of Jesse, what they had been through. After he nearly died was when she realized her true feelings for him. She remembered that nearly same feeling she felt when her brother died. It struck deep within her heart. The compassion he showed her when she'd admitted to her misguided mission that sent Brennan and Shalimar into a death camp for mutants, all that she went through to save him from the Dominion's experiments, and just everything that had brought them to where they were now.

She'd always thought caring for someone was a weakness, but all the things she went through for her brother, damn that was her Achilles heal, and now with him gone she had Jesse. She just hoped she could be stronger for Jesse.

Lexa rested her head against his shoulder, finding a new form of comfort and a new strength. She knew she didn't need to be strong for Jesse, together they would be strong. Taking a deep breath she fell asleep, for once letting down her guard.

Jesse smiled when she put her head on his shoulder. Lately she had become more open of her feelings for him and he clutched with both hands to that affection. When she first came to Mutant X she was so closed and guarded even as feelings started to bloom between them. It had been a battle to win her trust but as he felt her sleeping next to him he knew it had been worth it. His thoughts turned to this year and to the many struggles of surviving it.

The near deaths, betrayals, trust building, friendships, feelings, and just everything, it seemed, had happened for a reason. Now Jesse was where he wanted to be, at her side and with the everlasting Mutant X team that had been harder to kill than cockroaches. Now they needed something to help them get back on their feet, Jesse just hoped they could. Hoping the rest of the team was long before due on their expiration date.

Without realizing it Jesse had fallen asleep too, his head rested on top of Lexa's. For any passengers that had seen the pair asleep next to each other would not have any doubt that the pair was anything less then a couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In front of them Shalimar had sensed the change of emotion between her two teammates and friends. Turning she couldn't help but smile at the sight she thought she might never have seen. Sighing she looked ahead at Brennan. They were now on a new level in their relationship. Just where would it take them?

She nearly laughed as she saw Brennan's little teeny bop give him a drawing with little hearts all around it. Once this flight was over she decided it might be best to let him know how she felt about him being too friendly with other females. She smiled, 'maybe later', she decided.

Damn, her feral senses were driving her crazy being on this plane like sitting ducks; well her human senses were driving her crazy for that matter. Though tired she couldn't allow herself to sleep, not until she felt they were safe from danger, but she knew that feeling would not pass, not with a new enemy and a new list of obstacles that awaited them.

Frustrated she contented herself with watching the movie on board, 'The Punisher,' how fitting she mused, as Thomas Jane had returned to find his family dead and now started out his 'punishment'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan let his mind drift. Not only was he concerned for the safety and future of Mutant X but his seating arrangement would drive any sensible person insane. Fortunately the three month old baby had fallen asleep giving him a bit of peace. However the thirteen year old would not stop staring at him and when she wasn't ogling over him she was drawing him pictures. He just hoped to hell he didn't have any witnesses behind him otherwise he'd never hear the end of it.

Away from the people that sat next to him his mind returned to what lied beyond the plane. Where would they go from here? Lexa, Shalimar, and he himself still might need treatment for their genetic structure. Maybe they could find someone else to help them or maybe Adam could find a way to get in touch with them and figure out the procedure that saved Jesse.

Brennan took a drink from his 'Molson' curtsey of the stewardess. Like Jesse said worry about one thing at a time, so Brennan sat and waited for the next thing to worry about after they landed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Relationship wise I could have stayed with how the writer's had them deal with it throughout the season, but I figured they've lost everything, enough of the tiptoeing around. Besides Shalimar and Brennan would be on a new level of their relationship, Lexa and Jesse confessed their 'care' for each other so that's still starting to bubble and I decided, hell, it's my fiction I'll take this to a new level and let them grow since now they're away from 'home' (Sanctuary).

If there is anything that differs from Mutant X history, etc I haven't seen every episode so give me a break and besides it's my fiction, which means I am God here and can do what I want. Muhaha!


	2. A Part of Me

Summary: Post 'The Assault'. Where do they go now? With an unknown future they must turn to Lexa whose unknown past may be their only chance at redemption.

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned em'! ...if that counts then hot damn! ...goes off to dream about other stuff to never actually happen... hey, we can all dream.

Authors' Note: To give myself a major head start I waited until I finished another chapter before I posted this so rest assured there is more to come. And on a happy note THANKS a bunch to all of you readers that reviewed. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the insides. I put all of you on my Christmas list and guess what I got you?! Yep, another chapter...yeah! (No refunds or exchanges.)

PS- To me I think this chapter kinda sucks compared to the rest so PLEASE be patient for the rest. It gets better, ask _mfkngst_if you don't believe me.

* * *

New Beginnings 

Chapter 2: A Part of Me

* * *

Lexa woke with a start. For a moment she forgot where she was and she looked around. Finding she was on a plane and Jesse was asleep next to her the memories of what had happened and where she was came together. That's when she heard the pilot giving the landing procedures. 

"What time is it?" Jesse asked, yawning. Checking her watch she was surprised to see it was passed seven in the morning. With the plane in the air and the skies bright it seemed like it was later in the day.

"Welcome to Burlington Vermont. The current temperature is forty four and it looks to be a sunny day with highs in the sixty's. It is now seven eighteen, please stay seated until the plane has come to a complete stop. We hoped you enjoyed flying with Northwest Airlines and we hope to see you again."

The plane stopped and the four mutants began their exit, joining up once inside the terminal. "Now what, this is a small airport. How are we suppose to get a rental car or some sort of transportation?" Brennan asked.

"Gee Brennan aren't we optimistic? Just because this isn't a big city doesn't mean that cabs don't wait out front for passengers," Lexa said.

Shalimar and Jesse watched the exchange. Some things never change they realized as they followed Lexa whom they decided to give the lead, this being a familiar area for her. Lexa led them through the small airport and out front was what she had said. A line of taxi's waited for any who needed the service.

The three squeezed into the back while Lexa slipped into the front passenger seat. "Hey, how do you get shot gun?" Jesse insisted, realizing the less than comfortable room in the back and never once had he thought of sitting in front.

"Cause I know where I'm going," Lexa said, dryly and then gave instructions to the driver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two hour drive hadn't seemed that long; most of Mutant X had never been to this part of the country let alone this area of New York. The land was so old and untainted, it seemed so pure.

Shalimar was lucky to have gotten to sit by the door. Staring out the window her feral side couldn't wait to be unleashed. For Jesse it reminded him of his youth when he visited his grandparents on their farm. Brennan, well even his opinion of nature went up a couple of points.

The drive ended at the top of a private road that several homes shared. After the driver was paid he left the four young mutants on their own.

"Which house is it, Lex?" Shalimar asked, impressed by some of the rural style homes.

"This way," Lexa said, heading up the drive passing all the houses the others followed, skeptically. Together they started up a hidden driveway that none of them had originally noticed.

They climbed the escalating driveway which was surrounded by trees and other natural vegetation. All of them were becoming a bit anxious to see the house that rested deep in these woods.

Walking a little less than a mile up the driveway they'd finally reached the top. There stood an old two story log cabin. It was a dream house for anyone who loved the outdoors. From the front porch there, a view of a lake and hundreds of trees was. Out back the view featured mountains covered with trees and an endless sight of green, it was all breath taking.

Lexa started to walk them up through the opened garage doors and towards the door to the house. Before anyone could react an old German Shepard came barreling out towards them, barking, ears back, and hackles up. The last thing on their minds was to have to protect themselves against a guard dog.

In an instant Jesse protectively stepped in front of Lexa, knowing from previous experience her fear of dogs. But to his surprise Lexa stopped him, stepping in front of him.

"Hey Max," Lexa called out, patting her thigh to call attention to the dog. Hearing his name and now recognizing the owner of the voice the guard dogs' ears went back to friendly mode and he wagged his tail at the girl who had known him since he was a pup.

She looked back at Jesse who stood there, confused. "There's always an acceptation," she said, simply. Jesse nodded, he'd find out more detail later.

"Someone's coming," Shalimar noted, eyes turning yellow.

Now that it was brought to their attention the other three listened hearing the beats of horse hooves coming up fast behind them. The horse slowed and finally stopped they turned to see a woman, whom they could only assume to be Lexa's aunt, drop from the saddle and approach the alleged trespassers.

"What the hell are you doing?" the feminine yet threatening voice demanded. As she neared them her features became clear. The woman was in her late forties, about five foot six, athletic build, with dark hair down past her shoulders, grey green eyes, and the rest of her features all similar to Lexa's. You could definitely tell they were related somehow.

"Aunt Al, it's me," Lexa said, stepping in front of her friends, the coldness far from the warmth that called out to her aunt.

"Lexa?" her aunt asked a complete change in tone, features included.

The momentary silence seemed to last a lifetime. Breaking the still shocked silence the two hugged, the gesture appeared to be one that neither enjoyed on a daily basis but the feelings were obvious. "Jesus Lexa where the hell have you been? I heard about Leo, but you..." she asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"It's a long story and well I have a favor to ask," she started turning her attention to the three teammates that still stood behind her.

"What's that, a pony?" she asked, cynically.

Laughing Lexa shook her head no and gestured towards the others behind her. "We need your help."

Not really knowing what to do Brennan, Jesse, and Shalimar just stood there waiting for Lexa to continue.

Looking at Lexa's friends, her aunt turned her attention back to her niece. "What kind of help?"

"Just the basics, food and shelter."

Her aunt again looked each one up and down then returned her steely gaze at Lexa. "After all this time no calls, no nothing. Why do you expect me to help you now?" she asked coldly.

The three mutants backed away, intimidated. They felt an icy chill run down their spins from her words. But Lexa stood her ground. "Because I'm your favorite," she said, same manner of coldness and steely gaze.

Smiling her aunt laughed, and then patted Lexa on the back. "That's the answer I was looking for. So who are your friends?" she asked, approaching them.

"This is Shalimar Fox, Jesse Kilmartin, and Brennan Mulwray. Guys this is my aunt, Alexandra Kerr."

The introduction seemed odd for some reason, probably because Lexa's friends and teammates had thought the older woman was rather intimidating, not that they minded it just wasn't what they had expected, but then again this was Lexa's family. The only thing they did know was that they weren't about to mess with this little spit fire.

She approached and shook each of their hands, greeting them formally and individually, insisting that they call her Alex. "Well now that we're on the topic of introduction let's take a tour of the house and I'll let you get settled in." As they started for the garage Alex turned to face them, "oh and don't make any sudden movements around the dogs out back. After all they are guard dogs," she warned opening the door, letting Mutant X into her home.

Inside the door was an old farmhouse type kitchen, everything just seemed to fit into the setting, passed that room was a rather spacious living room. The room had a cozy feel to it and amongst the two comfy chairs, the big fluffy couch, the moderate television, and the old fashioned rocking chair there was a rather large window that brightened the room and allowed for the view of the whole front yard and the lake that rested below. From there she took them through a hall that to the left was the front door, in front of them was a study, and to their right were a flight of stairs.

They followed her up the old stairs and she led them to the room at the far end of the hall. Inside the two person bedroom was a bunk bed, dresser and closet space. It was obvious the room hadn't been used in years. Only the occasional cleaning had it then seen any occupants. "I'm sure you remember this room, Lex," Alex said, turning to face her niece.

"Couldn't forget it," Lexa replied, smiling at the memories.

Alex then turned stopping at the room next to Lexa's old bedroom. "Bathroom," down the hall she pointed to the room they had passed earlier at the top of the stairs. "My room," passed that the room next to her own she took through the doorway and into a hallway.

"This is the apartment I guess I'd call it. There's a small kitchen, bathroom passed the kitchen and my guest bedroom," she finished opening the door to a decent sized room with a queen size bed. "And that concludes the tour. There is a basement but that's pretty much used for storage and kennels. You can pick the rooms you want to stay in and if someone doesn't want to double up in here you can sleep on the couch in the living room. There's food in the kitchen, find what you need and I'll let you get settled," she said.

"Ms..." Shalimar began, but was cut off by the older woman's eyebrow twitching, reminding not to be formal. "Alex," she started, walking closer to the older woman, "Thank you so much for taking us in. You don't know how much we appreciate it."

"Yeah, I don't know many people with this type of generosity," Brennan said.

"Like they said and if there's anything you need, let us know," Jesse finished. The others nodded their agreements

Waving her thanks away Alex nodded her gratitude, "Aw come on you're gonna make me blush. You're friends of Lexa's you're friends of mine. Besides I don't leave family out in the cold," she said looking at Lexa she winked then started heading down the stairs.

"Wait, Aunt Al," Lexa called. The older woman stopped to look at her niece. Lexa looked at her teammates. "Listen, how about you guys get settled in while I go and catch up with my aunt. We can meet up later and discuss...things," Lexa said. Making her way down the stairs the two disappeared from sight.

"So how are we going to split up the bunking?" Brennan asked, winking at Shalimar.

"I was thinking, Brennan, that you and I could share this room,"she paused taking in his reaction, "and you could sleep on the floor, stud."

Jesse laughed and Brennan smiled in revenge of the comment. "I'm kidding, look how about Lexa and I share this room and you boys take the room down the hall."

"Well do you think Lexa will mind us in her old room, I mean she might wanna stay there," Jesse offered, feeling a bit odd taking Lexa's old room.

"Then she would have said something about it. We should keep this appropriate. I don't want to be discourteous; I mean she is letting us stay in her home as guests."

"Yeah, all right," Brennan said, slugging an arm around her shoulders he led her down the stairs and Jesse followed.

Once downstairs Shalimar pulled away from Brennan smiling at him, "hey Brennan, how about you boys hang out while I take a look around outside," she said, letting go of Brennan's hand.

Nodding he watched as her feral eyes turned and she headed for the door they had come in from.

After he thought about it Brennan decided he was tired. "Hey Jess, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if we have a meeting or something."

"You got it. I'm going to get something to eat and check the news, see if anything odd comes up back home," Jesse said.

"Alright, have fun," Brennan said, heading back up the stairs while Jesse headed towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa walked beside Alex as they returned her horse to the barn. "So how have you been?" Lexa started.

"Oh you know same old same old. I've been having problems with trespassers though. That's why I got more dogs; people fret a bit more over guard dogs then security systems, so." Signaling the surrounding area with her arms.

"Have they been trying to break into your house?" she asked curious of the life she left behind as well as trying to stay off topic.

"No, there's just more problems with hunting. I just worry that that will start happening when they come up this far, you know." Lexa nodded.

Inside the barn Alex started taking the saddle off and Lexa helped. Small talk was over and Alex wasn't one to beat something around the bush. "Lexa, where have you been?"

Stopping Lexa wasn't quite sure how to answer her. Should she tell her the truth or not? The better question would be would she understand the truth. Lexa decided to be vague, maybe she would have some minor knowledge on what's going on, after all her aunt had made a career in the navy intelligence.

"We were working for an organization and they ended up being on the wrong side, now they're after us so I thought we could stay here a while and then figure things out from there."

Deciding on letting her leave it at that Alex nodded, Lexa had always been secretive and the only way to get her to tell you something was to let her do it on her own. Alex was pretty good at getting information out of people, if not from Lexa then one of her friends might fess up, under a certain amount of pressure Alex might have to apply later. An evil grin formed in her head at the thought.

Lexa could sense her aunt, she knew the older woman wanted to know more but what should she do? Before she could reply Alex spoke.

"Lexa, I know your parents and I got into a dispute about...things when you two were eight and that's part of why they moved, but I also know there's another reason behind it. Even though we haven't talked since then there is one thing good about my sister, your mother, was the loyalty we had. You can thank your grandparents for that. We both had our secrets and we respected that but when it came down to you and Leo our ideas of morale conflicted."

Eyebrows narrowing in question Lexa knew her aunt knew more about the topic then she was letting on. Perhaps she knew of her mutant powers, perhaps she knew of Genomex, but for now Lexa had to be vague. Things needed to start to settle with the whole situation at hand. "There's just so much going on that I can't tell you for fear of endangering you." Lexa offered. 'Chicken shit,' she thought to herself, sighing inwardly.

"You know, Lexa," Alex began, pulling the bridle off the bay mare and replacing it with a halter. She then picked up a brush and started combing the horse down. "Sometimes being vague isn't the best way to go. After all you might need help and then what?"

Lexa stood in silence for a moment, not really sure what to do next. Giving information up just wasn't something Lexa was used to. All her years at Genomex, with Eckhart, and the Dominion secrets were a blessing. What it finally boiled down to was that this was her aunt whom she trusted more than anyone and it was time she told her aunt of where she and Leo had been for all these years and what had become of her, but now just didn't seem like the appropriate time.

"Aunt Al, there's something I need to tell you, but now is not the right time." she said.

"Well so long as you promise to tell me in the near future I'll let it slid," Alex said. Her sense of humor was a cover for her feelings, if she had any. Developed due to her parents and continued through her time in the service, neither had allowed feelings to get in the way. Besides that Alex didn't like to show her emotions, just never did. For Alex, weak always seemed to go hand in hand with emotion.

Lexa picked up a brush and when she started brushing the other side of the mare Alex added, "when 'now' is the right time, there's something I need to tell you as well." Alex had her own secrets. Now that Lexa was an adult and now she was close to giving up some of her secrets, Alex might as well tell Lexa of some of her own she'd kept hidden all of these years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar was in heaven. The land was so pure, so alive, so much like a home for the feral that rested inside of her. Climbing up a nearby tree she felt her insides scream with excitement. With her new sight high in the tree she saw the endless view of trees and mountains.

Jumping from the tree to the ground below she landed gracefully, then raced ahead looking for new sights and smells. Wildlife scattered across the lands she watched, all feral.

Letting her instincts go Shalimar took in her surroundings. She could get used to this.

* * *

Author's Note: So I says to myself, self how long is this fucker gonna be and are you gonna finish it? After some thinking I answered by saying this fucker is gonna be roughly eight chapters, each getting longer as we go and since I'm practically done writing it on paper then yes I'm gonna finish it. My lazy ass will more than definitely be getting some sort of workout before next year. 

Well there's all my cussing for a PG-13 rating, if you don't believe me of the rating than go watch S.W.A.T. or a number of other movies that can use the magic word once or twice with violence and other cussing involved.

MORE IMPORTANTLY- So I wrote half of this then saw the episode 'Brother's Keeper' for the first time today and was like 'shit'. In any event this still works out if you as readers play along. In the Mutant X world Lexa and Leo's parents were in the military intelligence and they handed their kids over to the bad guys when they started showing their powers. From there Lexa had Leo go to Genomex in return she would work for them, shaping where her whole character of now came to be.

So that's that and how it works in my world is that Alex is in the navy intelligence. Lexa's mother, Alex's sister, knew of her sister being in the navy but kept her identity, that you'll find out in the next chapter, a secret. Alex knows more then she is telling and Lexa knows that so that will start to unfold. Lastly, since Alex was in the navy she had to leave quite often on trips leaving Lexa and Leo when they wanted to see her. Hence the memory Lexa told Jesse that Alex said her and Leo had to look out for each other, making Lexa feel more like the responsible one. The whole mess with Lexa not bringing up her aunt before was because she was young when her and her brother 'moved' usually when you have a relative you spend time with and love but they are always in and out, then you move and never see them or have contact with them. Inside you usually remember the good memories and Alex was someone she always respected but due to the events in her life Alex was someone in the back of her mind. That emerged in MY Mutant X world.

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3: Never Goes Away, will be up soon.


	3. Never Goes Away

Summary: Chapter 1 & 2 and the summary for the story should cover that.

Disclaimer: In a world called my own I own them but in reality I don't. No profits made from this.

Claimer: Alexandra Kerr is mine, yeah I own something!

Author's Note: A specialTHANKS to _alexis_and _CatJerica_ for reviewing glad to see people are still reading this. Update...I plan on updating this whenever I finish an ahead chapter or once a week, whichever comes first. And for all of you romantics (ie CatJerica) this chapter is for you and don't worry about future chapters, I got a couple more romanceon the grill.

And to _loveconquers_, for reasons you and I know thank you! I'd have a bastard of a reedit on my hands and one of my music videos wouldn't be possible without your generosity, so one final thanks!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! Be safe and have fun! Get lots of presents!

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 3: Never Goes Away

* * *

When Alex and Lexa returned from the barn, still in conversation they found Jesse sitting in front of the television with a sandwich halfway eaten in hand. Alex decided to leave them alone to wash the dirt from her hands that she'd collected earlier.

In the living room Jesse obviously hadn't heard them come in as he was too engrossed by some recent story being reported.

Lexa decided to have a little fun and approached him, quietly. Once she was beside him she pounced. "Jess!" Lexa said, loud enough to startle him.

Jumping, he nearly dropped his sandwich, "Holy shit Lexa, give me a heart attack why don't you," he said, recollecting himself.

"Aw I'm sorry," Lexa said mockingly. She positioned her lips next to his ear, whispering, "I guess you'll need to be working on faster reflexes," she taunted, letting some sexual lure slip into her words, Jesse picked up on it and was quick to reply.

"It's not the speed that matters, but the technique" Jesse teased.

Nodding her head she replied, "Cute, very cute." A quick chuckle and the television was once again the center of attention. Lexa found her way over to one of the chairs and sat. Looking around at the vacant room she realized the missing teammates. "Where is everyone?"

"Shal's out gallivanting off somewhere and Brennan's upstairs sleeping," he said, biting into his sandwich, attention never leaving the television.

"Oh," she said simply, looking at the TV also. "Anything?" she gestured at the screen.

"Nope, just the same old crisis in America reports."

Jesse looked at her and was surprised to see she had been giving him the eye. Not really sure what to do he looked down and heard her chuckle. "Gotcha, Mr. Technique."

Before he could reply Alex walked into the room, "hey I'm low on some groceries. You children want to come to the store with me to pick up some items since I noticed no one had a packed bag you might need some clothes and other things."

Lexa and Jesse turned to face her, a moment of the secluded room had drawn both of their emotions up again, but when Alex entered the room with incredible timing the feelings dimmed down. "Yeah, I could use some things," Lexa said, getting up.

Jesse nodded following with his plate in hand. He figured he could help with the supplies they'd need. Besides, he wasn't sure if he trusted Lexa to buy him suitable clothing to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar had returned from her outdoor roaming to find Brennan having just woken up and a note on the counter from Lexa saying that she, Jesse, and Alex went shopping for some items ten minutes ago and should be back soon.

Brennan yawned as he entered the kitchen. He smiled crookedly at her in his drowsy state. Shalimar smiled, thinking how cute he looked. "Where is everyone?" he asked, voice horse from sleep.

"Out shopping," she answered, putting the note back down.

"Nice. I'd like to see Lexa and Jesse out clothes shopping together," he said, rubbing his hands through his already messed hair.

Shalimar walked towards him, placing a hand on his chest she smiled up at him. "I bet you would," was all she said, turning towards the front door.

Having just woken up, mind somewhat foggy and really not knowing what she meant he stood there. "Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" Brennan asked, his head following her movement.

She stopped, facing him, "whatever you want it to mean babe," she answered simply. Opening the front door she shut it behind her before he could say anything else.

Muttering something to himself, Brennan opened the refrigerator for something to drink, hoping to find something containing alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty minutes later the three had returned with food, clothing, and other basic items. With the food unpacked and items distributed the day that began so early for Mutant X began to dwindle down as midday passed.

Alex had gone off somewhere no one knew where or even when she left. More and more Mutant X were finding out where Lexa had gotten some of her habits from. With the house to themselves the four ended up in one way or another outside.

Shalimar was walking down the driveway with Brennan at her side, an arm around her waist. She leaned against his body, head barely touching his shoulder. "You really love it out here don't you?" Brennan asked, eyeing his surroundings in some admiration.

"Yeah," she said simply, allowing her arms to circle around his waist. Out here together they escaped their worries and found each other to be their support for the other. Silence and stillness carried them some time without anything but walking and holding onto each other, both couldn't resist the topic at hand.

"It's funny how things turn out," Shalimar commented.

Brennan looked down at her. Taking a moment to consider what she had just said, considering first at how they got here. By a relative of a mysterious mutant they had come to accept as one of their own, though she was one Brennan did not trust for sometime, but that icy shield was beginning to melt. He came to realize what she was talking about, their relationship. "But they always turn out," he said more to himself than Shalimar.

He held her closer to him as they continued to walk. Accepting the closeness Shalimar did what resembled a purr. She felt her head sink deeper into his shoulder but in all reality it didn't.

Neither had wanted to discuss the next step for the simple pleasures of life began to peak. Brennan had to laugh as Jesse's words he spoke of earlier that echoed in his mind, "first thing's first." Right now he had the much needed time alone with Shalimar. Without words their relationship began to build physically as they came to the bottom of the driveway, finding the only place to go now was up again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa sat on the porch step alone staring out at the view below. In the past she did this quite often, at least until her parents moved back to where she was born. Even before Lexa was born her aunt was in the navy. The girl known then as Rachel Moore changed her name after she became of age to finally be free of her traumatic childhood and in that created a new life and future for herself. Sure she could have run away, found somewhere and managed to survive but she took her advantages and having a place to live and food to eat she couldn't complain.

Aunt Al was a stubborn child and that trait didn't wear off from who she was now. So many times had Lexa's grandparents abused her aunt both mentally and physically. Lexa's mother had received 'punishments' but nowhere near the extremes Alex received.

It seemed being the youngest she could never do anything right. She excelled in everything she did in life, yet it wasn't enough. Her parents were never satisfied and when she turned eighteen she legally changed her name to hide her tracks from her parents and joined the navy. Rachel Moore became Alexandra Kerr.

Lexa's mother had kept in touch with her sister and when Alex bought this house years back her sister brought Lexa and Leo out so they could visit their aunt, but bonds break and when Leo and Lexa were eight and their powers started to show they moved back to where they were born and sent to the genetic laboratories that raised them into their adolescent years.

From there they were bounced from institution to hospital to laboratory and so on. The real problems manifested from that dark day she convinced Leo to see Eckhart for treatment in exchange for her services. Her own comfort was meaningless compared to her brothers. After Lexa broke from her duties with Eckhart and Leo escaped their paths took five years to cross again. And now here she was back at the place where she felt comfort, where she felt home, despite all that had been lost.

Behind her Jesse approached, rather then sit right away he stood, leaning against the side of the house. Lexa didn't even turn to face him. "Beautiful," he said simply.

Lexa smiled, nodding her approval. "I know, sometimes I used to just sit out here and..." But Jesse interrupted her last thought.

"I wasn't talking about the view. Although it is breath taking," he said, looking down at her.

She couldn't help but blush at his words, though she tried to hide it. Damn, thinking she never blushes.

"May I?" he asked gesturing next to her.

Trying to keep her composure she answered him in her typical cynical tone, "if you must."

Jesse smiled, he hadn't seen her blush since she looked down once the blood started flowing to her face, but he did notice the fading evidence. He sat next to her and silence was bestowed upon them. Together they sat, words substituted by presence.

Jesse was a little surprised and quite pleased with himself at making her blush. He stared off at the view in front of him. Stealing glimpses out of the corner of his eye at the woman next to him. Just being around without any events occurring; now they were able to relax somewhat in a comfortable environment.

He mused to himself, in front of him was a breath taking sight and beside him Lexa, a breath taking sight. For him life couldn't get much better than this.

Lexa stared off into the distance. Ironic, that view reminded her of her past, but with Jesse there sitting next to her she could only think of the future. She felt her guarded self become more open. The past was mixing with the present and though their lives were in danger and their future was uncertain. When she should have felt vulnerable she felt comfort. Comfort of a relationship and bonds of a team she had never felt before, at least not like this.

Making the bold move, Jesse put his arm around Lexa's shoulders. Normally she would have reacted by stiffening, like she had on the plane, but her body already comfortable with his touch she found herself embracing it. Slowly she accepted his closeness and moved next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder Lexa looked at the lake below.

As the sun began to set the light outlined the trees and glimmered off the water. The wind created the rippling water and the sun highlighted the hundreds of movements on the surface. Above all of nature's beauty Jesse and Lexa watched.

"All that we have been through I never thought I'd ever find myself so lucky," Jesse said, softly.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Lexa replied.

"How so?" Jesse asked, unsure of her meaning.

"Adam placed me with Mutant X for a reason and I think you're it."

"Match making?" Jesse said, somewhat amused and somewhat feeling like a piece of meat.

"More or less, maybe he knew you above the others would help open me up," she said.

"Glad I could be of service," Jesse replied and Lexa couldn't help but laugh. As her laughter vibrated through his ears he found himself holding his breath, not wanting to interfere in anyway of the sound that made his heart melt.

He looked at her, eyes sparkling Lexa looked up into his eyes, laughter gone the two inched towards the other. Slowly their lips touched, and then the kiss deepened as the brush of affection started to take a new and deeper path.

Lexa's eyes snapped open and she pulled away slightly. Jesse looked at her in question. "Jess, I don't want to loose you."

He smiled comfortingly, "you won't, as long as I have you to hold onto."

Lexa smiled and again they embraced in a kiss, this one more passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar and Brennan returned up the driveway. Shalimar had noticed Jesse and Lexa on the porch step. Stopping she was surprised at first but then smiled as the pair kissed. Brennan turned his attention to where she was looking and once he saw his best friend and someone he'd had a hard time accepting kissing he stood, bewildered.

"Surprised?" Shalimar asked, looking up at him.

"A bit, yeah," he said, then looking down at her he smiled. "You're not?" he asked.

"Let's just say feral intuition catches these things early."

"Ah, so," he started pulling her close, "what does your feral intuition say about me?" he asked.

She looked at him, eyes turning yellow she inhaled his scent. Smiling at him she answered, "you need to take a shower."

Surprised Brennan instinctively smelled himself. "Hey, I just took one," he argued.

Pulling away she walked ahead of him. "Try scrubbing harder," she replied grinning.

He groaned, retreating back up to the house. "Oh and Brennan," she called out to him. He turned. "Make it a cold one," she finished disappearing into the woods. Muttering he hiked back up, alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: So I'm just starting to use oc's in my stories, this being the second one and I know people don't read Mutant X or other titled topics to read oc characters but Alex is a vital character and I'm only going to use her in important parts and scenes with other Mutant X characters involved. I have only a few oc's left but they will serve their purpose and then be gone. In any event I will try to incorporate characters from the show rather then create new ones so in the future you may find someone you know.

Let me know what you think of the story so far. I've been caught up with my music videos lately so this has been on the backburner. Since I got two of my endless music videos done I should be taking a break from that and finishing my chapter. Cheers!

Next chapter is going to be the shortest (short as in 1500-2000 words) of the eight chapters but there is a lot of information given so that will make up for it.


	4. These Things in Mind

Disclaimer: Don't own em' and don't make any profits from this so no worries!

Author's Note: So I've finally seen almost all of season one! On that note I've reedited chapter one slightly. Lexa and Jesse DO NOT have the subdermal goveners in the back of their necks anymore. I found out that Brennan can take them off with his powers, so.

alexis: Ah my favorite reviewer (hears the mutters from the other reviewers)...thanks for staying with me and your reviews always get me writing more.

hi again...(aka hi): Dude you're too kind. Thanks for taking the time and reading this along with some of my other stories :)

Courtney: I'm glad you like the romance, I always thought that was my weakness in my stories, besides that I got more coming.

aniki19: The action comes a little in chapter 6 and more from there...oh there is angst and hurt in...aw hell once chapter 5 is here you'll get all of the above.

Freckles-101: Yes a new reader on board...nice timing for my update. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 4: These Things in Mind

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Alex was still nowhere to be found, Shalimar had returned from her wanderings, Brennan had finished showering, and Jesse and Lexa had returned from the front porch. Finding now a good time to have their discussion since Alex wasn't around they all gathered in the living room. "Any ideas?" Brennan started.

They all looked at each other, none of them spoke, at first. "Look, the Dominion has many headquarters. Maybe we could hack our way into the Dominion database, find a couple of bases, bust those doors down, and see if the connections there can help us find Adam," Jesse offered.

"We couldn't even find one of their headquarters when they took Lexa, besides do you think the Dominion has a database you could hack into in a reasonable amount of time?" Shalimar asked.

"Point taken, but the most important thing right now is finding Adam. We can't just wait until your drop dead dates," Jesse said.

"Adam's not the only one that knows of the mutant DNA and how the structure works. If we could find someone that worked with Adam in the past maybe then we could go from there," Brennan offered.

"Why not someone from our own past?" Shalimar asked.

"Because the Dominion will be keeping close tabs on our pasts," Lexa started. After a pause she added, "as well as Adam's."

"Look, maybe if we work passed the Dominion we'll be able to decide from there," Jesse began.

"The Dominion?" a voice called from behind them. They all jumped from surprise, Shalimar more so since she couldn't understand why she didn't catch the scent of their host. Though she was way past tired.

"Aunt Al," Lexa began, getting up she approached her aunt.

Alex looked at the approaching mutant, eyes cold and now more than ever wanting answers. "Lexa, you work for the Dominion?" she asked, coming further into the room.

Denial would have been her first instinct but enough lies and secrets it was time her aunt found out the truth, 'now' had become the right time. "I used to, but once I found out they were immoral and now that they want us dead, no," she said, dryly.

"What?" Alex questioned, not fully sure what Lexa meant.

Jesse decided to turn the tables. "How do you know about the Dominion?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Yeah, so is ours, so spill," Lexa demanded.

Not wanting to be the first to give out information Alex responded, "but you're my guests. I'd hate to be rude." She took a seat in the rocking chair. The way she sat in the chair was deceitful of the chairs purpose, upright and unmoving.

Defeated Lexa looked at her teammates; it would be their first hearing of the situation too. She told them of why she left, to help Leo, then most of where she had been and what she had done with Genomex, the Dominion, and finally her place with Mutant X. When Adam Kane's name came up Alex was soon there to interrupt.

"So you four are apart of Adam's team. That's good to hear," she said, rocking in the chair for the first time since she sat there.

"Wait, you know Adam?" Shalimar asked, inching out of her seat, curiously.

"Yes, I've met him a couple of times, but I know more of him. His research, projects, we were the ones that funded him at the military base he was stationed out of this past year."

"Why?" Brennan asked, starting to piece together the puzzle they had been trying to put together this year.

Looking from one person to the next Alex decided it was best the secrets were out. "Okay," she said. She began to tell them about how back in WWII the Dominion funded the research that Henry Burns had conducted on the Tomcat, the naval fighter pilots. Though the Dominion tried to claim Burns as a part of the military, he was a rogue scientist working on a 'fountain of youth' that the Creator so desperately wanted to perfect.

The reason the Dominion pulled out of funding the project was because the military found out. That started a spiral of events of an underground battle between the Dominion and the military. A group of Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Army formed a high class group of military men and women called NAMA that has been working together to stop the Dominion and their corruption. Since neither side wanted the battle to become recognized by the public both sides kept the conflict a secret. For that to be secure few members on both sides knew of the secret war.

With that explained she told them of how she had gotten involved with NAMA. "After I retired with high rankings, a few achievements, and most importantly loyalties towards the Navy I was offered a position on the Commission and lead missions against the Dominion."

xxxxxxxxx

Mutant X was shocked. None of them would have expected a secret this big being kept unknown to them and for that matter even the world. Their battle that they had wanted to keep from the human world, well now the human military was involved.

It seemed funny in a way. They'd sooner believe a production of a TV series about mutants. Here they were thinking it was them vs. the Dominion and super foes, but the damned military was in the mix as well. So much for Mutant X being humanity's last line of defense.

As they thought of it more they all felt a pang of pride for their country. The military fought wars in all categories it seemed, even for them.

xxxxxxxx

"You knew about us and how we worked for the Dominion, why take Adam in and leave us in the dark?" Jesse asked.

Alex looked at him, answering casually, "we didn't even know if we could trust Adam. He had worked with our enemies for years, when he came to us and told us of his plans to sham his own death we played along to find out where his loyalties were. After a few trials we were able to start building trust, both sides. Adam found out about the Dominion's true intentions and we found out Adam's true intentions. That's when he told us of you, Mutant X. We were working on a plan to bring you into the organization, slowly. Preparations were nearly complete when the whole situation with the Dominion wanting Jesse for experiments began. We lost contact with Adam and Sanctuary was destroyed, we nearly lost hope of finding Mutant X alive. Still, we know Adam's alive and we've been trying to find his location."

"How's that going?" Shalimar asked.

"We're making progress, but were slower since we had to broaden our search for you four as well. Now we can concentrate on locating Adam. My contact hasn't had the chance to get in touch with me. If the Dominion can manipulate Adam into working with them it would be their next stage in absolute power."

"So we've heard," Jesse said, thinking of his prior argument with Adam before the Dominion had found them.

"What next?" Lexa asked.

Alex took a moment to gather her thoughts. This situation that seemed to have favored the Dominion was now turning in NAMA's favor. She smiled. "Let me contact the rest of the Commission and see what's next. It shouldn't take that long since arrangements were already being made. I'll be back in twenty minutes," Alex said, leaving Mutant X on their own.

"What do you guys think, should we trust this organization?" Brennan asked.

"We don't have many options but in all respects I do feel comfortable with the idea. All the pieces fit together," Jesse said.

"My aunt has worked for this organization for years and she is in pretty high in command, so if there's anything that might put us in danger she wouldn't do it, for my sake anyway," Lexa said.

"The best question right now is can you trust her Lexa?" Brennan asked.

"She is my aunt Brennan," Lexa pointed out, starting to get defensive.

Sensing this Brennan tried to reason with her. "Yeah and she did hide this from you."

"There's a difference between hiding and shielding. I doubt this is something you tell everyone at the family reunion." She looked from Brennan, to Shalimar, to Jesse and back to Brennan. "Besides, who am I to criticize when I haven't been big into sharing with her all of these years."

"All right, if you think so Lexa we'll put our faith in you," Jesse offered, the other two looked at him. Thinking over the situation and the team they had to agree, Lexa had come a long way and now would be a good time to show in return their own trust in her.

Taking a moment, Lexa thought of the current matter. Bottom line, this was her aunt that she trusted with all of her heart, despite secrets both had kept the belief in the other was what made the relationship all the more strong. All of these years and for her aunt she took the plunge. "I've lived my life only trusting two people, one died and Aunt Al is the other. I can't ask you to trust someone you barely know, but I can ask you to trust me in that I know this is the right way to go."

They all nodded, asking them for trust was not something that came lightly from Lexa. If she did the reason was something worth accepting. "For you Lexa," Shalimar said, taking hold of the other girl's hand. Jesse added his hand and they all looked at Brennan. Looking at the three joined together he found his own hand filling the complete Mutant X team. Their team 'moment' was cut short as Alex entered. Eyeing the bonding in an unexpected matter Alex returned her attention to the news she was to bring them.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early the Commission requests your presence," she said, then turning she left the room to allow them a moment to themselves.

Returning their attention to the embrace they realized this was the foundation of a new beginning. "So, tomorrow morning we start a new day," Jesse said, eyeing the others. They all nodded before breaking apart to find Alex.

* * *

Author's Note: A repeat from the above if you didn't catch it, Lexa and Jesse DO NOT have the subdermal goveners in the back of their necks anymore.

Well as I'm writing chapter 6 I realized how long of a chapter it is so I'm going to break it down into two chapters. So this story will have 9 chapters instead of 8. (Funny that I sound like I know what I'm doing...ha)

Thanks for reading another chapter and reviews are always appreciated so if you feel like it review and I'll be a happy camper!


	5. Something's Got to Give

Disclaimer: Don't own em', don't make any profits from this...just for shits and giggles.

Author's Note: Yes, I have a small gathering of reviewers, MUHAHA! I will lead them and together we will take over the world!

CatJerica: Thanks! I would have given more information but I felt it would too much to just slap out in the open and I'mglad someone elseagrees. As the story goes on more characters will appear and explain more, especially this chapter.

Freckles-101: I got a little silly moment with Lexa and Alexnot far below so...I hope you enjoy that. Much more warming up coming, hopefully up to your standards, if not tell me and I'll rewrite it!

Courtney: Well I think there might be a couple of more twists coming, I've been working on thoses first three chapters since like July...finding the right idea to work with kept foring me to rewrite it so I got it down and the rest should be smooth sailing from here.

hi AGAIN: updates will be maintained unless I hit a speed bump which shouldn't create too much of a delay (I hope)...I promise to finish this within the next couple of months and I especially hate it when people don't update cause I usually get sucked into those stories more...

alexis: Hey you and a couple of other reviewers have been with me since the beginning of this story so a special shout out was in order...And the military continues...when I started brianstorming ideas forthis storythe military came up and I felt a little light bulb go off inside my head. So many options to choose from with the military...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

New Beginnings

Chapter 5: Something's Got to Give

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lexa more than any of them was surprised at the sight she saw before her. Alex was cooking. Four boxes of mac 'n' cheese sat on the counter near the stove as a pot of water began to boil. Beside that two loafs of already baked Italian bread was about to be cut. "Aunt Al, you're cooking?" Lexa asked, both amused and shocked.

"Well if you count boiling water and mixing the mac 'n' cheese then yes. People come from all across the world to eat my food. I am after all an amazing chef."

Laughing, Lexa got some bowls and plates down, handing them to Jesse then got five glasses out.

Alex stopped her from getting the fifth, gesturing towards her glass of wine. "Starting early?" Lexa asked, replacing a glass in the cabinet.

"Wine takes longer to get me drunk so I have to," she answered smirking, "you know that."

Lexa came up behind her aunt, who was dumping the noodles into the boiling water. Alex turned her head to look at Lexa, unsure of the sudden closeness. "I thought you were supposed to be a good role model," she said, gesturing towards the alcohol.

Nodding Alex replied, "yeah well, get me a bit tipsy and then you'll want to join in on the fun."

"Alright, where's the wine," Lexa insisted.

"Oh, starting early?" Alex repeated reaching for the cabinet at her feet she opened it. Inside Lexa saw the large collection of wines that spanned to a second cabinet.

"Red or white?" Alex asked, grinning at Lexa's speechless face.

Realizing her exposed expression Lexa covered it with her next sentence. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Red it is," Alex said, closing the cabinet she opened the refrigerator and pulled her opened bottle of wine out, pouring it into Lexa's empty glass.

Jesse shook his head at the pair, hoping they wouldn't get too drunk tonight. He'd seen Lexa drunk only once and it wasn't a pretty sight. How comparable they were to each other he'd hate to see two aggressive drunks. He looked over at Shalimar and Brennan, who had seen the exchange as well and were equally amused and nervous of the possible events that might take place if they consumed too much alcohol. With all the current stress the idea of getting drunk might take their minds off the situation. They'd just have to watch both of their glasses.

Table set they all waited for the noodles to soften so they could eat. Though they had offered to help watch the cooking noodles Alex insisted she do it, despite the fact that the water boiled over a few times in the fifteen minutes it took to cook the four boxes.

Watching and waiting at the table they couldn't help but laugh at the unnatural quality of Alex's cooking skills. Noticing her audience Alex turned her attention to dumping the boiling water into the sink. "Not a word," she threatened.

Then mixed the cheese and milk into the pot she placed the ready meal in the middle of the table, along with the bread. Not at all disappointed with the packaged meal before them, they were all hungry and ate it like it was Thanksgiving dinner.

After dinner they all gathered in the living room. On their second bottle of wine Alex realized that only she and Lexa were the ones drinking. "Care for a drink?" she offered.

Normally Shalimar and Jesse wouldn't turn down wine but they had decided against it. With tomorrow being a big day and being stressed on top of that they figured they'd save themselves from consuming alcohol this night.

Brennan on the other hand wasn't a big wine drinker. He preferred the more hard core alcohol. Wine was more of a romantic drink and right now just wasn't a romantic occasion.

To pass the time they decided to watch a movie on the action/adventure side. Deciding on "Steal" the alcohol was cut off even though Lexa and Alex seemed hardly affected by the several glasses consumed. In truth they both were a bit unsteady on their feet and slurred slightly as they spoke. That had kept them quiet not wanting the others to know, but Lexa and Alex's silence wouldn't last long.

While they were watching the movie all took notice of the character, 'Alex'. Despite the blonde and short hair she bore a striking resemblance to Lexa. Simultaneously the four others looked at Lexa then back at the screen and finally back to Lexa, waiting for a response. "Okay!" she started, a little loud. "You found out my secret, Karen Cliche is my stage name. Besides Mutant X and saving the world I am an actress," she lied, getting up and bowing. Her teammates laughed at the sudden tipsy nature Lexa was displaying.

Alex let out a slight hiccup. "Yeah, but you're not a Canadian."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Lexa asked defensively.

Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse all turned their attention from the movie to watch the scene in the living room occur. All not sure whether or not they should intrude on the pairs conversation.

"I knew a Canadian once, he was really cute but then he moved back to Canada and I never saw him again," Alex said, completely off topic and completely slurred.

Unable to hide their reaction they all laughed. Once the humor died down they were again tuned into the movie. No more interruptions took place until after the movie was over.

Around eleven o'clock the movie was over, the alcohol in Alex and Lexa's system had declined and the long day for all of them seemed to have finally caught up to them. Retreating for bed they all said their goodnights. Brennan and Jesse entered their room, Alex to her own, and Lexa and Shalimar to their shared room and bed.

Before long Shalimar and Lexa heard Brennan and Jesse arguing down the hall, the two looked at each other, smiling they started for the other room to investigate the conflict. A moment passed and they figured out the cause of the problem. Both of them wanted to sleep on the bottom bunk, listening they chuckled to themselves at the childish arguments.

"Come on Brennan, I've got back problems," Jesse said, damn near close to a whine.

Shaking his head, it was Brennan's turn to argue. "Dude you're shorter. I won't fit on the top."

Laughing the girls realized that it was their cue. "Boys!" Lexa called out.

Both stopped, shocked they had been caught in such a childish moment. Lexa looked at Jesse, smiling she said, "I used to be on top."

Flickering an eyebrow up in his direction he returned the smile and quickly changed his decision. "I guess I could sleep on the top bunk."

With the argument seemingly settled, Lexa couldn't leave it like that. "Then again you know you leave yourself an open target on the bottom bunk," Lexa said. She turned to leave, having changed both of their minds. A brief second passed and she heard them both jump for the top bunk. Shalimar and Lexa giggled.

"Look you guys can easily take the bunks apart and have both beds on the floor," she said, approaching the beds she showed them how to break it apart.

With that settled the two female mutants left to finally get some sleep. As they walked down the hall to their room Shalimar spoke, "no matter how old they get once they get the opportunity they convert back to children."

"Yeah well boys will be boys, along with every other male," Lexa said as they walked into their room. Smiling they closed the door and settled into bed, both falling asleep almost instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Alex had woken Jesse and Brennan up roughly using the ageless whistle. Both jumped out of bed having been ripped from their sleep. Seeing as it was still dark out Brennan began to complain.

"Aw come on, five more minutes."

Alex looked down at the half asleep mutant, grinning devilishly. "Hey you wanted to meet the Commission. Come on, you can't miss your appointment," she said, turning to leave the room.

"Why the rough wake up?" Brennan asked, fixing his pillow to a more comfortable position.

"I have back problems. Dude, you're shorter," she mocked in an actually good impression of both of their voices. A look of shock and embarrassment played before both of their faces.

Wanting to rid himself of the moment Jesse began to collect his clothing for the day. While Brennan on the other hand still lay in bed, like a child before school. Alex stopped short of the door. Without even having to turn she knew Brennan was still in bed. "Brennan, I'll be back in a minute and if you're not up I'll do to you what the drill sergeants did to the new recruits."

Not liking the sound of that at all, Brennan fumbled out of the bed and was up. "A quick breakfast and we're out of here. I want to leave by 5:30," she said.

"But it's passed five right now," Brennan complained.

"I could have gotten you up at four o'clock like me but I decided to let you sleep in," she said and was gone.

Realizing there was only one bathroom and two of them Brennan and Jesse raced through the door. Since Jesse got the head start he made it there first. Brennan banged on the now closed door. "Come on Jess, hurry up," he insisted.

On the other side he could hear Jesse laughing in mockery. "I'll give you something to laugh about," Brennan muttered. Creating a bit of electricity he charged it to the door handle. When Jesse would open it, he'd get a hell of a static shock.

Laughing Brennan returned to the room to change for the day. Once he was ready he heard Jesse holler in shock and pain. "What's wrong Jess?" he asked as the other man came into the room rubbing his right hand.

"I opened the door and got shocked," he said, somewhat confused.

Unable to hold back the laughter Brennan tried to get passed him without any other delays. "It was you! Brennan..." Jesse began, but was cut off by Brennan closing the bathroom door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs Lexa and Shalimar heard the exchange. Smirking they waited for the pair to come downstairs before they did or said anything on the matter. Each with a cup of coffee in front of them they had been up since Lexa heard Alex get up to take care of the outside work around 4 am. Lexa knew of Alex's wake up tactics and didn't want to be part of it.

Ready to go, they settled at the table while Alex woke the boys up. Now ten minutes later both of them came down glaring at Shalimar and Lexa who eyed them, mockingly.

After a quick cup of coffee they wanted to leave ready to get set on a different topic that didn't involve them or the mornings events.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the garage they got into Alex's jeep. The three in the back weren't as cramped as they were in the cab but it was still snug. Backing up and heading down the driveway the three in the back Jesse, Lexa, and Shalimar held on tight as Alex drove roughly. Brennan smiled, now more than ever he was glad he got the front seat, actually he got to thank that because of his size, being the biggest on the team.

"Some things never change," Lexa commented, clutching the safety handle.

"You don't miss this?" Alex asked looking in the rearview mirror at her niece.

Grinning Lexa replied, "of course I miss this. Where do you think I learned my driving skills from?"

"That's jumping to conclusions. How many accidents have you been in?"

"None," was her reply.

"Alright, I'll take the compliment," Alex said, refocusing her attention to the road in front of her.

Jesse gritted his teeth, not a hundred percent used to the rough driving. "That's meant as a compliment?" he asked. Everyone looked at him surprised at the cynical tone.

"Aw, I guess we'll have to go off roading when we get back to break the green one in," Alex said coming down the private road and onto the main road. There the roughness was gone but the speed replaced it.

"How far is it?" Lexa asked.

"About forty five minutes," Alex answered. Turning the radio on to a more moderate station they listened to the somewhat comforting songs that played while they drove. None wanted to talk about what they were getting into all in their own little worlds imaging what today would bring and how now they would be able to find Adam and get back on their feet as the world's most power mutants.

A half an hour passed and the sun began to rise. The small towns followed them the whole way till they got to their destination.

The four were surprised when Alex pulled into a police station parking lot. She parked the jeep in front of the judicial building. Opening the door they followed her lead through the front door, passed the security system, through a hall, and to a court room.

Looking around, expecting it to already have the Commission inside but the room was empty. Having been step up for this special meeting they noticed a table with eight chairs behind it was placed in front of the judge and in front of the table were four chairs.

"If you'd be so kind as to take a seat I'll call in the Commission," Alex said, pulling her cell phone out she pushed her two way button and beeped the other seven so they knew Mutant X were here.

All seated they waited. Alex took a seat at the middle of the table, not long after the door opened and several men and women in their forties and up walked in. They eyed the four that watched them in curiosity as made their way to their seats.

"Mutant X, the Commission, Commission, Mutant X," Alex introduced, getting the ball rolling.

The first to stand and offer his hand for Mutant X to take was an older man in his sixties. Everything about him just reminded you of a grandfather. "William Davis, Air Force," he said shaking their hands. Once all shook hands he sat and the woman in the chair next to him stood.

"Cindy McCafferty, Air Force," she introduced. Her brown hair was cut short and she looked to be in her fifties.

Beside her the next stood. His black hair mixed with grey appeared him as a late fifties guy. "David Briscoe, Navy."

Beside him was Alex, but just to be organized she stood and introduced herself. "Alexandra Kerr, Navy."

Next to her was a man in his fifties who had a lived in face. "Robert Moreau, Marines." Next to him, a woman in her forties stood. Her blonde hair was tied back and before she shook hands she pushed her glasses back in their place. "Julie Ryan, Marines."

A shorter man in his forties with a buzz cut of dark hair stood next. "James O'Connor, Army."

The last to stand was a woman with short grey hair and wrinkles that showed the lines of her life represented her in the fifties. "Megan Samson, Army."

Now it was Mutant X's turn. Since they already shook everyone's hands they simply stood as they introduced themselves. Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar Fox, Brennan Mulwray, and Lexa Pierce was the order. The Commission eyed Lexa an extra second obviously knowing she was Alex's niece.

"Let's begin," Alex said. "Though myself and Mutant X have already had this discussion, but just to clarify for both sides we need you to tell us of your team and of what you know about the Dominion. Afterwards we'll tell you of us and tell you of our plans for you." She gestured for Mutant X to begin.

Silence for a moment and Shalimar volunteered to be the speaker, leaving some of the more private matters out. Once finished she sat.

The Commission accepted the information given and David Briscoe gave them information about NAMA and the battle against the Dominion, basic stuff Alex had already told them, but the assurance eased some of their uncertainties.

They told Mutant X that Adam was the first person they 'trusted' that wasn't a military or government operative. How Adam and NAMA had discussed one day the two teams would join forces against the Dominion and others like them. Afterwards the Commission talked silently amongst themselves.

Mutant X looked at one another, all felt this to be the right path to take. Taking the silence as the Commission's decision been made they looked on waiting for the reply.

William Davis stood. "NAMA has decided with our, though short, union with Adam Kane and since this merging was expected to one day come together we invite you now to unit with us for a similar cause." He extended his arm in acceptance and the other members stood in the same manner.

Unmoving at first, the four mutants took Lexa's lead as she approached the Commission, shaking all of their hands once again.

Megan Campbell spoke next. "Details of you new base and other accessories are currently being negotiated. Please keep your stay at Commissioner Kerr's home until we contact you. You should expect to be informed in less than twenty four hours." With that said the eight members saluted Mutant X who managed to return the salute through uncertainty. Seven of the Commission members headed for the exit.

Mutant X stood there with Alex, shaking her head at their hesitance. "Breakfast?" Alex offered. All perked up at the topic of food and nodded. "Alright, let's go," she said, exiting Mutant X not far behind.

xxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: So the movie they were watching 'Steal' ('Riders') is one of Karen Cliche's films and her character is Alex, NOT why I named my character Alex but we could pretend. I'm thinking I'll add a little pun in for the five (Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, Lexa, & Adam) of them throughout this fiction so watch out for future ones...and with the somewhat 'drunk' scene between Lexa and Alex I originally didn't have it written but I felt we needed a little fun part between the 'professional' characters. And yes the Canadian pun well since everyone but John Shea is Canadian and the show is filmed in Canada, sorry, I justcouldn't resist.

Next chapter is where all of the fun begins, all sorts of genres to go around!


	6. In Time

Disclaimer: The only profits I make from this are the reviews and you can't put a price on them. (hears the aw's in the background, even though it's true)

Author's Note: Oh my freaking god I am SO SORRY about the delay. I moved into a temporary apartment and didn't have the internet for over two weeks so I've been feeling so damn primitive lately. I hope you all can forgive me and I posted an extra part piece originally not in this chapter...

Freckles-101: Ha thanks! I figured if I was poking fun at the characters I had to poke fun at Canadians cause this show is suppose to be in the US (ever notice the license plates never have a state but always say USA)...yes I hope you're laughing is over cause now all the drama kicks into gear.

Jadelynn: Glad to see I got a new reader...yep plenty of Jesse stuff coming up except on the drama side...I hope you like J/L cause this and another chapter you should like.

ameriker: Aw thanks! You came in at a good time, this is where the plot starts to twist...muhahaha!

CatJerica: Oh, oh I told you an upcoming chapter was gonna have more romance and here you are. One more of these coming and we got drama, drama, drama coming up so hope you like that!

hi (4): Just ok huh? Well fine, guess I'll have to do better from now on...though I agree was one of my more 'had to do it' chapters with somewhat off parts but hey it's all good.

alexis: So sorry about the soon part...uh, comfort in the notion it's gonna be finished within the next month and a half! Hopefully I'll have an inspiring day and finish the final three chapters...

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 6: In Time

* * *

No one spoke until a few miles down the road they pulled into a parking lot. Since they had expected to stop at a diner for breakfast they all inwardly laughed at the choice that was before them. 'Dunkin Donuts'.

"How could I forget Aunt Al's famous breakfast special," Lexa said.

Alex smiled, "hey, I didn't hear you complaining about it when you were younger. That damn sugar rush used to wake both of you up in the morning," was her reply.

The other three laughed at the exchange. Though both lacked the affectionate sentiment in their cynical words there was a special bond in their 'jabs.' In her own way Lexa was opening up more in front of her team. They were glad to see more of Lexa's personality shaping up.

With breakfast ordered they ate as Alex drove them back to her home. The forty five minute drive seemed to take less time, since they weren't nervous anymore and conversation carried them until they started up the driveway.

As the jeep climbed roughly up the driveway Jesse felt he was going to be sick. Alex took notice of this, eyeing him in her rearview mirror. "I don't like that look on your face, Jesse," she said.

Jesse looked up at her. "I'll make it," he claimed, surprisingly convincing though his stomach called him a liar.

Now it was Brennan's turn to pitch in. "After all of those flights on the Helix?" he mocked.

"Guess I have more of an air strong stomach," he defended.

Beside him Lexa looked at him. Normally she'd join the fun but she actually felt sorry for the guy. "Jess, put your head on my lap," she offered.

Shocked everyone looked at her. "What? Usually keeping your head down or laying down helps ease the stomach," she defended. Still they looked on like she hadn't said a word. "Just do it, okay," she finished sounding more like the Lexa everyone knew.

With a curled lip he did as requested of him and was surprised to find it helped. Not only was his stomach settling but he wasn't swaying around in the jeep as much. Head resting on Lexa's lap he smiled, thinking he could get used to this.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the garage, jeep parked and keys in her pocket Alex exited the jeep. As she shut the door the other four got out. Lexa helped Jesse out who seemed to have been more energized. Lexa had to smile to herself. "Feeling better?" she asked.

He stretched a bit before answering. "Actually yeah," he answered.

"Come on then, let's take a walk," she said. Turning to Shalimar who wasn't far away, "Shal," she called out.

Shalimar turned to the pair. "Yeah," she asked.

"Jess and I are gonna take a walk we'll be back later," Lexa said, starting to drag Jesse down the driveway with her.

"What time later?" Shalimar called out to the disappearing duo.

"Lunch time later," she said. With that they were out of sight and Shalimar returned to the door that would lead her inside.

Lexa took him part of the way down the driveway, past the pasture fencing and there a trail was. A few yards and they were blanketed by the endless view of trees. If it hadn't been for the trail Jesse would swear he'd be lost by now. In all directions were nothing but trees and hills of shrubbery.

She led them to a stream which they began to follow back up to more forest. The light talk that carried them to their current location began to fade and Lexa looked around her as they walked. Memories of her youth came to be and she decided to share them with Jesse. "Leo and I used to play in these woods so many times. I remember we used to get lost and somehow manage to find our way back home," Lexa said looking at Jesse for comfort.

He pulled her close and they walked together. "At least you still have the memories and good ones," he said.

She smiled at his words. Looking into her eyes he saw so much pain. His heart reached out to her, all he wanted to do was hold her forever and never let her go. She needed him and with his heart in her hands he needed her. He hugged her tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder. With her at his side he felt whole. The something that was missing in his life was now right here.

Side by side they walked this way until they came to a meadow. Lexa pulled him in the direction of where she had been taking him, stopping in front of a large rock and they sat. Beyond them the wilderness lay, they were surrounded by it.

"Come here often?" he asked, referring to her childhood.

Lexa nodded unconsciously. "Leo and I found this place when we were younger. The three of us used to come here after dinner and watch the sunset while Aunt Al told us military stories or even some from when she was younger."

Jesse was delighted with the fact that Lexa was not only sharing stories of her past but the barriers that she kept up hiding her true feelings were breaking down.

He pulled her in closer. Since she had told him stories of her past he felt it was his turn. "I never saw my father's dad, but my mother's parents used to own a small farmhouse when I was younger. Before they moved into a nursing home they were forced give up the farm. When that happened it seemed apart of me had been given up too. From that point on it was a downhill ride in my life. My grandparents were the ones that got me away from, for a while at least, my life at home. After they died I locked myself into my room and spent the majority of my teen years finding my way around the computer. That became my core, until my mutant powers took control."

He felt her nod into his shoulder. "Funny how things turn out," she commented. The brief silence that followed allowed for the sound of the faint barking to be heard. That reminded Jesse of the earlier scenario he promised he'd find out about.

"Lexa, about yesterday with, uh Max, I thought you were afraid of dogs," he said, looking down at her for the answer, curious.

"I am, but Max was a puppy when Aunt Al got him. She wanted a dog that could be out front and not worry that it might attack Leo and me when we came to visit. When she got him Leo and I practically raised him so we would know that not all dogs were unfriendly. The reason I'm afraid of dogs is because I grew up around Aunt Al's guard dogs. They aren't exactly friendly pets you go out and play with and even though I was never attacked or bitten I was taught to be afraid of them. And like I said with Max there are acceptations."

"I see," he said looking ahead at nature's wonder when Lexa's sigh caught his attention. She looked a little pale and he turned his body to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

She took a moment before answering. "I guess breakfast isn't settling too well with me either," she said only half a lie.

But Jesse wasn't buying it. "Come on Lexa, I know something's wrong."

By now her sudden dizziness was taking over her emotion, she didn't know what was wrong herself and Jesse's insistence for an answer didn't help matters. In an instant her head snapped away from her hand and she was facing Jesse. The clear sight of annoyance played before his very eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong so just back off," she said in a cold manner, a little too cold even for Lexa.

She trembled uncontrollably even though he was irritated with her reply he took hold of her shoulders to steady her. Normally he'd let the topic go but right now he just couldn't. In his own demanding face he challenged the sudden aggravated mutant beside him. "Look Lexa now is not the time to be going Johnny Solo. If something is wrong you need to tell me cause we haven't had much time or collateral going our way lately. A simple heads up would be nice right now."

Stunned by his bluntness and not focused due to the current spells she was having Lexa took hold of his shoulder to steady herself. Blinking she controlled herself and stood stepping away from Jesse she decided to comply. "Dizzy spells and..." she trailed off. The toll of her lightheadedness started to weaken her. She reached for her forehead. "I...I," she began but before she could finish and before Jesse could get any closer her powers emerged, taking control of her.

Jesse defensively massed out to avoid the first wave of powers. Once the flow was gone Lexa collapsed to the ground and in an instant Jesse was at her side. "Lexa?" he said checking her pulse. He found a weak one and started to pick her up. Before she was on her feet she started another surge of spasms.

Her heart was racing and her breathing became heavy. Jesse stopped, checking her face for any signs of distress. Before he could react a second wave of powers erupted and he wasn't in time to mass out. He hit the ground unconscious from the impact.

Lexa stood a moment longer before collapsing a second time. Both mutants lay unconscious in the middle of a meadow. No one knew where they were or what had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shalimar had Brennan to herself and what could have been a romantic stroll in the woods turned into a cuddle-some time on the couch in the living room in front of the TV set. He'd convinced her to stay indoors since he was tired but she had convinced him to watch a chick flick.

While Shalimar sat Brennan lay on the couch, his head rested on her lap. After half an hour, a few giggles, a few kisses, and a few fondling touches later they had turned their attention to the movie "A Walk to Remeber".

Shalimar looked up sensing distress, like something was wrong. She looked around her eyes turned yellow trying to find anything out of the ordinary, nothing. Returning her attention to the movie thinking nothing of it the sense returned this time stronger.

She heard faint words from Jesse and Lexa. Something was wrong and Jesse and Lexa were in the middle of it. She stood quickly, taking Brennan by surprise. His laying form fell off the couch and onto the floor. He groaned rubbing his head he looked up at Shalimar. About to reply with a smart ass comment but seeing Shalimar's face changed his tone.

"Shal what's wrong?" he asked looking around.

"Jesse and Lexa are in trouble," she said.

He got up as Shalimar started for the door. "Where are they?" he asked following her. She stopped recalling what Lexa had told her earlier.

"Out for a walk," she muttered, walking through the door and following the distant scent of the trail that Lexa and Jesse took. Brennan followed as best as he could with the feral, somehow managing not to get far.

A jog that turned into a desperate run as Shalimar found the scent becoming stronger. The trail led past the horse pasture that formed into a forest and then opened into a meadow. There not far ahead Shalimar saw Jesse and Lexa lying unconscious. Brennan saw them too and ran up behind Shalimar who knelt beside her fallen teammates. Checking Jesse she first saw the exterior wound that had ripped his shirt and what appeared to be a third degree burn on his chest. His face was red like it was sun burnt, besides that he appeared to be fine.

Brennan was beside Lexa he searched for a wound, finding none he checked for a pulse. It was faint but there. Looking up at Shalimar who moved from Jesse's side to Lexa's checking for an injury Brennan shook his head no. "The only thing I can find wrong is she has a weak pulse."

Brennan moved to Jesse's side wincing at the wound. "Aw Jess, sorry man I shouldn't have let you wonder out on your own," Brennan said.

Shalimar couldn't figure out what had happened to Lexa, the only thing physically wrong was the vague pulse. As she was about to help her teammate up Lexa's breathing began to increase. "Lexa?" she said, questionably.

Sensing what was about to occur she dove at Brennan knocking them both to the ground just as a line of laser shot passed them. Beneath Shalimar Brennan asked, "what's wrong with her?"

She took a risk at peeking. Behind her Lexa's full body was colored in yellow. Shalimar could sense Lexa breaking down inside. Something was wrong and Shalimar wasn't sure what it was, at least not until she considered the one thing about Mutant X that would one day soon occur, the expiring date.

Lexa was in the middle of a power surge as her genetic structure began to break down. Then her powers faded, taking a breath Lexa fell, unconscious.

Shalimar and Brennan waited a few seconds just to be sure she wouldn't lash out with her powers. Once certainty found its' way to the pair they quickly got up and made their way to Lexa's side. Her pulse was shallow again. Now they knew what had happened to Jesse.

Both mutants had to decide quickly at what they were going to do. They looked at each other and knew what needed to happen. Shalimar picked up Lexa while Brennan picked up Jesse. They had to get back, fast. Both needed medical attention and for Lexa the cure for her expiration was much needed, otherwise she'd die. They just hoped Alex had contacts that could help her dying niece.

Brennan and Shalimar rushed back to the house considering they were both slowed by the extra weight they were carrying they made it back in a decent amount of time. At least Lexa didn't get the chance to unleash another power surge.

Once they reached the garage Shalimar put Lexa down and was about to hunt down Alex but didn't need to as the older woman approached. A clear expression of horror played before her face.

"What the hell happened?" she asked, knelling next to Lexa to check her over.

"I think her expiring date is approaching. She's been having power surges and been in out of consciousness," Shalimar explained regretfully. Shalimar could hear Alex grind her teeth in anger; even if she wasn't a feral she would have heard the sound.

Alex stood, pacing in thought. They needed Adam she knew and he was with the enemy. Contacts she knew flashed through her mind. As she thought with all of her contacts, her position, her knowledge, all were useless to save her niece. They only needed one thing and even that was out of her reach.

Desperation began to set in as she pressed her memories for someone that could help. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. 'Of course,' she thought smiling as she pulled out her cell phone, dialed a secure line and patched Dr. Karl Jones.

He was a specialist in genetics and was asked to meet with Adam Kane and go over some of Kane's research before NAMA decided to help him.

A few seconds passed, she looked down at Lexa as Shalimar sat by trying to comfort the unconscious mutant, then someone on the other line picked up. "Hello?" the voice asked.

"Dr. Jones, it's Commission Member Kerr. I need you to fly over to station 467 immediately," she ordered.

"Of course, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Kane's research, are you still familiar with it?"

"Some of it, yes," Dr. Jones said.

Alex sighed inwardly but didn't miss a beat in her conversation. "I need you to see if you can come up with a possible cure or stabilization for the genetic structure of new mutants. I will have the status of the mutants' structure sent to you once you are in the air, Kerr out," she said, hanging up the phone and replacing it in her pocket she checked Lexa again.

Brennan and Shalimar looked at Alex, surprised by the amount of knowledge she and NAMA had on mutants. "Glad to see someone still has contacts," Brennan said, smiling at the sound of possible good news.

"Just hope he knows enough to delay the effects until we find Adam or a complete cure. Let's get Jesse to a doctor and Lexa to Dr. Jones. I need you to load them into the Jeep, I'm gonna run back inside for some supplies," Alex said.

Brennan and Shalimar did as requested while Alex disappeared. They put the back seat down so they'd have room for Jesse and Lexa and Shalimar could sit in back while they drove to be sure they were okay. Once the two unconscious mutants were loaded Alex returned having just gotten off the phone with someone replacing her cell phone inside of her pocket.

Holding a small box she took hold of Lexa's right arm. Opening the box Shalimar saw the syringe and vial of yellow fluid. Cleaning Lexa's arm with alcohol Alex injected her with the needle.

"What are you doing? She's weak, that could kill her," Shalimar said, thinking it to be a normal sedative.

"It's not for her body it's for her powers. This sedates new mutants' abilities," Alex looked up at her, "like a liquid form of the subdermal-goveners," then returned her attention to the syringe.

"Who did you get that from?" Brennan asked suspiciously.

"Adam," she answered simply without evening looking up. With all of the fluid injected she pulled the needle out of Lexa's arm, replacing it in the box she cleaned Lexa's arm again. "With your expiring dates he wanted to have something to sedate your powers to keep you under control, with no surges, while he finished a stabilizer."

"When did you get that from him?" Shalimar asked, getting into the back of the Jeep. Alex closed the door and got into the drivers seat, while Brennan was already to go in the passenger seat.

"We picked it up from him a couple of days before the Dominion found him. I got it from the Commission today in case something like this happened before we found Adam," Alex said. Clipping her seatbelt in place she turned to bring the pair in view, "I'm glad I did," she said then started the Jeep up she backed out and headed down the driveway. "Shalimar, can you keep them steady until we get there. You know how bumpy the road is," Alex asked.

Shalimar nodded and held both of her teammates while the Jeep descended down the driveway. "Why the secrets?" Brennan asked, looking at the driver.

A brief glance and she returned her attention back to the road. "Would it have helped?" she asked.

Nodding his understanding he returned his gaze in front of him, to their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once they hit the pavement the ride was over in less than ten minutes. Considering the speed Alex drove the distance wasn't as far as either mutant expected.

They arrived at a small hospital. Since Alex had already called ahead several medics waited with two gurneys out front. Once the Jeep was stopped they opened the door and pulled Jesse out while Shalimar helped them with Lexa at the other door.

Alex exited calling out to the medics, "See to it Mr. Kilmartin gets to Dr. Samson stat."

Nodding the medics began to transport the gurneys inside. Entering the hospital side by side the medics pushed Jesse and Lexa until they reached the elevators. There they continued pushing Jesse down the hall while Lexa was pushed through the elevators.

Alex held a hand out to stop Brennan and Shalimar. "Shalimar, Brennan go with Jesse, I'll be on the third floor with Lexa. Once he's stable come and find me, I need to talk to you."

With that the elevators closed and Brennan and Shalimar saw their reflection in the metal doors. A second later and they followed Jesse to an empty room. The medics moved his limp form from the gurney to the hospital bed, and then prepared him for the doctor.

Shalimar and Brennan stood back and watched hoping against hope his injuries weren't too severe. "Brennan, Shalimar," a voice called from behind them. They turned to see a short woman around five foot two. Her glasses and brown hair concealed most of the features of her face, too distracted to take further notice.

Before they could respond she offered her hand as she introduced herself. "I'm Dr. Samson; I'll be taking care of Mr. Kilmartin. If you want you can stay and watch or you could take a seat out in the hall."

"We'll wait in here," Brennan said, Shalimar merely nodded her agreement with Brennan. Respecting their decision Dr. Samson turned her attention to Jesse. A brief examination and she called out some orders to help Jesse's burnt face. Though the wound was about as bad as a sunburn she still wanted something that would help heal his red face, leaving his chest to be the worst injury. Cleaned and bandaged it was all over in ten minutes.

After injecting him with some pain killers Jesse regained consciousness. "Lexa!" he called out startled and sitting upright. Dr. Samson eased him back down, he winced from the pain.

"Mr. Kilmartin, I'm Dr. Samson. You've been treated from a third degree burn on your chest and slight burning on your face. You're friends are here," she said, moving out of the way for Brennan and Shalimar to see him.

"Hey Jess, how do you feel?" Brennan asked.

Jesse winced in pain as he tried to get up again. "Like I fell asleep out in the middle of a desert all day, where's Lexa? Is she alright" he asked.

Shalimar moved towards Jesse's side taking hold of his hand. "We're not sure yet, but right now we need to know how you are doing," Shalimar said, softly.

Jesse took a moment to sort himself out, finding the pain to be mainly on his chest, he started to get out of the bed. "My chest is killing me," he replied, surprised that none of the nurses or Shalimar and Brennan tried to stop his movements.

Brennan and Shalimar looked at Dr. Samson to verify whether it was alright for Jesse to get up. "Mr. Kilmartin as long as you take it easy I'll let you go," she said, writing a quick report on the clipboard. If he were a normal patient she'd of kept him overnight here at the hospital disallowing him from getting out of bed, but he wasn't a normal patient and considering the circumstances she allowed it.

Nodding he slowly got up and Brennan and Shalimar helped him. "Where's Lexa?" he asked. They knew Jesse wasn't going to be content until he at least saw Lexa.

"Come on, she's on the third floor," Shalimar said.

After a few steps Jesse was okay to walk on his own without their assistance. Inside the elevator the metal doors closed and Shalimar pushed the button for the third floor. The silent ride was over briefly and Jesse got a little ahead of himself, anxious to find Lexa. Moving a little too fast which resulted in pain that radiated across his chest. The pair was at his side in a second. Grasping his chest he paused to tell them he was fine. Then they were off again.

xxxxxxxxx

"Look I don't care if we have to expose ourselves on National TV I want Adam Kane's location!" She paused a moment to hear the reply. "Time is the one thing we do not have!"

A second pause, by now her expression could kill any who saw and her voice was filled with venom as she continued, "if your incompetence causes my niece's death I will break every bone in your body," then slammed her phone shut. Gripping the small device in her right hand she closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight the anger that was emerging. A moment of stillness then she threw her cell phone against the wall. The presumably indestructible phone shattered upon impact.

Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse were just in time to witness the scene. "Alex?" Shalimar said softly, approaching the older woman she took hold of her shoulders trying to comfort her.

Alex shrugged slightly from the touch and looked up at the three mutants. "Glad to see you're okay Jesse," she said as if nothing had happened.

"How's Lexa?" Jesse asked weakly.

They saw the sadness in her eyes, something in their short time together thought they'd never see. The emotionless woman was consumed in despair and vulnerability. Vulnerability in that with all of her connections and all of her power she was useless in helping her last living relative and it was tearing her apart.

"Her expiring date is starting to break down her body. Dr. Jones is working on a cure but without Adam we'll need a miracle to get one in time," she said, voice filled with the same dialect as if nothing was wrong but her features made a liar of her calm and collected voice.

Behind her Brennan muttered the word 'shit' as he leaned against the wall behind him. Shalimar's eyes began to water as she sank to the floor, head buried in her hands. Jesse just stood there, stunned.

"How long?" he managed to ask, choking down his emotion.

Alex paused briefly, "Twenty fourhours," she said. With that she left to find another phone to continue her search.

The three mutants watched her go and then pulled themselves together, approaching the window into Lexa' hospital room. Under sedatives Lexa slept, even in sleep she appeared to be fighting. They watched as whom they assumed was Dr. Jones checking her status, writing them down on his clipboard.

The reality of death found its' way into their lives. The search for Adam never seemed more important than now. Without a single word amongst each other they turned to find the direction Alex left. Shalimar and Brennan began to start after her while Jesse stood there an extra moment longer.

Raising his right hand up to the glass he reached out for her distant face. Thinking about his other relationships a frown presented itself across his face. His hand clenched into a fist as he pulled it closer to his body.

He was beyond angered with the burden of having practically every woman he ever loved die he vowed Lexa would break that habit. He turned to follow the others, never before had he felt so determined towards a mission. No matter the outcome he would succeed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Originally I wasn't going to have Lexa start with her expiring date but I figured they needed a little push to get their asses in gear to find Adam otherwise I could have taken my damn sweet time with this story and anyone who has read any of my other stories knows I take the latter (not a big detailed writer).

"A Walk to Remember" I was gonna put my insider thing for that movie but considering what happens to Lexa I figured that was an appropriate movie.

Next chapter MIGHT be delayed. I got summarized what I want out but I'm not quite updated with my finalized version so (delay won't be long!). Next update expected to be released next Mon.-Wed.

Anyways thanks for staying with me and a final plea of sorrow for my delay.


	7. Rescue Me

Disclaimer: I get paid for a lot of things but definitely not this (haha!) Tribune andFireworks own Mutant X, I am but a little leech borrowing them since I'm too lazy to create my own world and characters!

Author's Note: Due to time constraint issues I didn't get to edit this chapter as much as I would have liked to so please be understanding in that...without further ado...

aniki19: hey, hey I originally had the action come earlier but it just seemed everything was happening too soon so I had to improvise...you know they go to Alex's house, BAM they find out about NAMA, and go after Adam...too much too soon so...glad you like, should be aniki19 approved the rest of the way!

KatKnits00: What's a Mutant X story without conflict or angst? I think it's SO mean that the writers keep killing off Jesse's girls...he's so sweet it kills me!

alexis: Oh my freakin god I wrote like nearly half of what was left (like I said I'd sit down and finish it) and apparently I didn't save it...so since I'm a dumb ass I had to bust into getting this chapter done on time...but no worries next chapter should be done quickly!

hi (5): Yes...still here! Next step in my action...

Freckles-101: Aw thanks...wasn't sure if people would like Alex so I limited the 'sole' parts she had...I ended up giving her some more time, guess it's my way of writing for an absent Lexa.

CatJerica: Your character...hmm, should have brought that to my attention earlier could have given her a bit role...oh oh next chapter will have romance and angst oh you're gonna love it!

Amber Cloud: You know I really like the character Lexa...like granted I started watching the show in the third season but I thought it was genius on how the writers developed Lexa's character. Since most people aren't fans of change and since Emma died they figured fans would be pissed so they created Lexa to piss off Mutant X and throughout the season they warmed her up to the team...but I'm glad you like Lexa in my fiction (doing the happy dance).

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 7: Rescue Me

* * *

"Do you have the coordinates? Good, let's hear it," she said, writing it down on a piece of paper. "Alright, it's good to finally hear from you again, I was beginning to worry. See you soon," she finished hanging up the phone. She turned to tell Mutant X of the partially good news, but was surprised when she turned nearly bumping into them.

"We found Adam, let's go," she said. No questions asked, no delays Alex started for the roof access stairs.

In a different situation they might have suggested Alex stay with Lexa, they might have told Jesse not to risk any further injuries, but they didn't. They needed all the help they could get and the sooner they found Adam the better chance Lexa had.

Upon the roof a helicopter was waiting. The four climbed inside finding it to be just big enough for the four passengers. Once the door was shut Alex signaled to the pilot by circling her index finger above her head. Nodding the pilot flipped a couple of switches and the helicopter started off.

Grabbing a headset Alex put it on signaling for the others to do the same. With the headsets on the volume of the noisy helicopter was then muted a bit. They heard Alex's voice as she tested to be sure they could hear her. "Test, test, check one," she said repeating it until all nodded an okay.

"I'm going to give you a quick brief with the information I have so far. Right now Adam is in one of the Dominion covert bases about two hours from here. I'm getting blueprints made up and transferred to rendezvous point one. There we will also get back up air and ground forces to assist our escape at rendezvous point two. When we do get Adam keep all emotions in check until we are airborne again. Afterwards we'll return to the hospital and see if he has a cure."

Mutant X, minus one, nodded, not wanting to know the end result if he didn't have that much needed cure.

xxxxxxxxxxx

An hour and a half later they landed at rendezvous point one. Landing on an open field, surrounding it were a pair of warehouses in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

Circling the area in a military hummer a driver and a passenger saluted Alex as she started towards them. Alex returned the salute and gestured them at ease. A few words were exchanged and they handed her what Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse could only assume were the blueprints. The rolled up prints were in her hand and they watched as she started back for the helicopter only to stop when a man in a pilot suit approached her. They talked briefly and from her expression they knew something else was up.

Smiling Alex gestured for the three to get out of the helicopter. After doing so they jogged the distance to Alex, curious to learn why. "Good news, we're changing vehicles," she said following the pilot. Behind her they followed till they entered one of the warehouses. Inside they were surprised by the sight of the Helix type aircraft.

Brennan and Jesse looked at each other, then simultaneously looked at Alex. Without so much as a look their way she answered their curiosity. "One of those projects that aren't suppose to exist."

As simple as that they followed her inside their new ride. By now they trusted her and being impressed if longer than a moment right now wasn't going to happen, not with all that was at stake.

A minute later they were boarded and ready for lift off. In the air and still a half an hour away Alex went over the blueprints and gave them a plan of attack.

"Risk assessment," Alex had said. The three shuttered at Lexa's exact words when she first came to Mutant X. Their first mission together was the same as the one before them, just a different enemy.

With their plan set firmly in their minds they were ready to go when the pilot called out the "five minutes until rendezvous two" warning.

The plan went as Shalimar and Jesse were to take the lead, while Brennan covered the middle, and Alex would cover the rear with a 9-mm Beretta. Eager and ready to go the advanced aircraft was in stealth mode, cloaked and indictable whether by man or machine.

They landed upon the roof; one by one they exited onto the building top. All out Alex checked for her target point beneath their feet. Counting out using her feet she stopped when she found the objective spot. Turning to Jesse she asks, "ready?"

Nodding the others gathered next to him. Bending down he placed his hand on the surface. Taking a breath he phased a small portion of the roof. Shalimar was the first to descend, then Brennan, Alex, and finally Jesse. From the roof, through the ceiling, and into the ventilation shaft they had phased.

Quickly but quietly they crawled several feet before Alex found the hall beneath them they were looking for. Again they had Jesse phase through the solid surface and below. All phased and ready to go they broke off into their positions.

Shalimar and Jesse took the lead. Shal used her senses and Jesse to back her up in case of surprise which with her feral senses was unlikely but better safe than sorry.

Brennan was between the leaders, for 'electrical' support, while Alex was behind him, her 9-mm in hand.

Shalimar's eyes turned yellow as she found Adam's familiar scent up ahead. The four followed the plan step by step. With little opposition they passed a hall, turned right down a second corridor, passed another hall they were outside the double doors of Adam's location. In front of the room where Adam was expected to be she smiled at the strong scent that came from behind those doors. He was there in the room.

Turning to face the others she nodded and signaled them to cover her as she opened the door. Opening the door's they were met by a pair of guards. Shalimar jumped at one while Brennan took the other out.

Behind the fallen guards Adam stood and behind him a small lab was a computer screen with a DNA strand taking up the majority of the screen. He looked at them, stunned. "Shalimar, Brennan, Jesse, what...how did you find me?" he asked, but then saw Alex enter behind them. A simple 'oh' escaped his lips as Shalimar stepped towards him.

"Come on," she insisted pulling at his arm. He paused briefly then turned and grabbed a disc from the computer. Stuffing it in his pocket he followed Shalimar out. As the others turned to follow them they stopped at the doorway, met by a familiar figure, Lexa's Dominion contact.

Brennan was about to take him out with an electrical coil but Alex stopped him. "Brennan, I think it would be rude to kill our contact that gave us this information," she said.

Brennan closed his fist, looking from Alex then back to the contact he nodded his understanding and gratitude. The brief interlude ended as Shalimar, Adam, Jesse, and Brennan passed him.

Alex began to follow but stopped facing the man. "Guess this is the other's cue," she said pressing a button on her cell phone. She then returned her attention to her contact. The alarm sounded which gave way for Alex to hurry with her goodbye.

"You know if you come with us we have spot open in the organization."

He looked at her, shaking his head no. "I need to stay here and make sure this organization goes down. Just promise me that you and Lexa will survive this and take down the Dominion."

She nodded. "Now that we have Adam I'll make that promise," she said shaking his hand.

Looking up at her he smiled. "It's funny working with Lexa for that time I felt like I was working with you."

Nodding she held up her gun and shot him in the shoulder, making it believable enough that he was left for dead. He bit his lower lip from the pain, not making a sound. "Get that shoulder checked for me," she said. Turning she raced after Mutant X who were actually quite far ahead , about ready to make the first phase.

"Thought we'd lost you," Brennan said with a smile.

"Well I'd hate to miss the ending."

"Ready?" Jesse asked. Taking a breath his phased the wall as they entered the stairwell halfway up the stairs they continued to the roof.

Beneath them Alex saw the incoming guards climbing up towards them. Firing their guns at the retreating five the bullets missed, coming awfully close. Not wanting to get hit the five continued until they were on the roof. Before Alex left the stairwell she pulled out a grenade. Pulling the pin an evil smiled crept across her face as she dropped it below.

As she started for the door a stray bullet clipped her shoulder but she shrugged it off, finding the numbness that followed from the pain.

Out the door she was forced to stop Brennan from trying to reenter and slow down their pursuers. Grabbing his arm he stopped looking at her questionably. Simply shaking her head no she started to run, Brennan took the hint and followed. Not two seconds later the grenade exploded shaking the entire rooftop.

Brennan stumbled and Alex caught his falling form. "Watch your step," she said in a flat tone. He glared up at the older woman shaking his own head. 'Just like Lexa,' he thought.

Ahead of them Shalimar, Adam, and Jesse boarded the aircraft; they turned looking for the final two passengers that weren't far behind.

Alex pushed Brennan ahead of her. Once he was inside she looked behind her to be sure no one followed then was met by Brennan's extended hand. A quick glance at the gesture and she took it shutting the door behind her.

With the passenger compartment closed the 'bird' lifted off the roof and began their return.

Inside the reunion began. "Adam!" Shalimar exclaimed like a child seeing a parent after an unfortunate event that forced the separation. Reaching next to her she hugged the older man.

He smiled at her warmness and embraced the hug. "Shal, I'm glad to see you're okay, all of you," he finished looking at the rest of the team.

Alex didn't waste any time. "Adam, do you have a cure for new mutants?" she asked, slightly wincing from her injury.

The others noticed this and Jesse, who sat next to her offered to look at the wound but she ushered him away implying it wasn't serious. Seeing that it hadn't hit any major organs or arteries, that he could tell, he contented himself with her stubbornness that she was and would be okay. After all they were heading back to a hospital.

Adam looked across from him at Alex. They'd met once or twice but the meeting wasn't long. He knew she was all business and seeing Lexa wasn't here he put two and two together.

"For the most part, yes, though I haven't been able to efficiently test it out yet..." he started.

As she listened she pulled out her cell phone and tossed it to him. "Here," she interrupted, as the small device landed in his lap.

He looked at her for instructions, knowing there would be no argument. "Press one and give Dr. Jones the information. Lexa needs all the time she can get," she ordered.

Adam tapped the phone against his leg nervously about to start something he might not win, but perhaps he could convince her. "This isn't something you can just call over the phone and instruct. It's a delicate procedure that..." again he was interrupted.

"Spare me the lecture. Dr. Jones knows of your research and mutant DNA he just needs the procedure to stabilize Lexa's DNA. At least give him SOMETHING to work with while we fly back and once there you can 'delicate' the procedure all you want. Don't make Lexa wait any longer than she needs to," Alex said.

Adam nodded; about to make the call he stopped. Scratching his head he responded, "if he mixes the wrong..."

"Look, Adam, if Lexa dies than I won't be shy about sending you into a pine box. You started this mess now you'd better finish it or this rescue mission will turn into a disposal mission," she responded more coldly than any had heard her or anyone for that matter say.

All looked at her timidly. Sure that'd stop her if she tried anything but what stopped them from intervening in the verbal conflict before them was that her only living relative was dying and Adam was making the situation harder to swallow.

Adam nodded a second time then made the call. The conversation was only heard from Adam's view by the other passengers in the aircraft. Instructions that only a genetics expert would understand came from his mouth. As he began to end the call he looked at Alex for the answer as he spoke to Dr. Jones. "We should arrive in," he paused, waiting for Alex's reply.

"An hour and forty-five minutes," she said.

Relaying the message through the receiver Adam finished the call hanging up the phone and tossing it back to Alex. Then he sighed, knowing the rest of the ride would be a long one.

"Report," she ordered, eyes eager to hear an update on the situation.

Adam looked across at the woman. In his though short time with the Creator he was able to take what he needed and pieced together a stabilizer. Something he had been working on since the day he was taken from Mutant X, for he knew the four most powerful mutants would find him and when they did he'd be ready to save them. The only problem was that he hadn't tried it out, only in the lab.

Alex's eyes reminded him of their first encounter. He knew he could count on her more so than the other Commission members to bring Mutant X into the organization. Which had been one of his reasons for working Lexa into Mutant X, not only for the woman's own protection of who she was becoming but to brighten the future for the other three members if it came down to it.

"He's preparing as we speak. Once there I will finish up and give Lexa the stabilizer," he said.

Alex nodded and Adam looked at the three mutants. Finally, after this long year of figuring out the true corruption of the Dominion and NAMA's open arms the two teams were combined to stop the Dominion, but that higher goal had to wait until he cured the final member of Mutant X.

* * *

Author's Note: I know the rescue was quick and seemed somewhat easy but considering in 'The Assault' Mutant X were in and out and didn't have the intell 'NAMA' does...plus I didn't want to overkill the rescue. Since it's not a vital part of the story, though it could have been...I felt it should have been something that was 'built up' and executed quickly. Think special ops...

Next chapter will be short but full of angst...and oh, two more chapters to go! We're almost done!


	8. Broken

Disclaimer: Tribune and Fireworks own em', I doubt the millionaires would mind if I borrowed them for a while

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but I had to force myself to work on my class assignments rather than finishing this chapter up...a second edit plea here, not much done, but I'm sure you'd rather have it updated than another day or two of edits.

aniki19: well I ended this at a less hair pulling spot cause I figured I owed you all that much with my belated updates and such...

Amber Cloud: Hey if you could spare a minute let me know where you got lost in the last chapter cause I'm going crossed eyed trying to get this puppy done on time and I haven't been as good with explaining things in the last couple of chapters...(in a review would be fine or if you'd rather email me I'd be grateful!)

hi (6): Hopefully more interesting...

Freckles-101: Well...read on and find out what happens next (evil laugh)

CatJerica: Too kind...but some minor romance here and in the last chapter so...

alexis: I won't feel bad if you hit me cause the next chapter might be a while due to my damn classes and assignments. But hey, ONE MORE TO GO!

MXbabe: Yep will email tonight, cause I got class once I get this posted...thanks for reading and hopefully you'll like the rest...

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 8: Broken

* * *

The ride ended after what seemed like eternity. Adam and the three followed Alex to Lexa's waiting unconscious form. She told Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse to wait outside the room while she escorted Adam inside.

The brief introduction of Dr. Jones passed and Adam followed the other man to the lab in the back where Adam inserted his disc from earlier into a waiting computer. The procedure was over in less then a half an hour. The liquid cure was ready to go in a syringe and without a second thought Adam took the vital fluid towards Lexa, injecting it into Lexa's IV.

He checked her pulse and monitors finding them both to be steady. Turning back to the lab he replaced the disc in his pocket and found a new syringe. Returning to Lexa's side he took a sample of her blood to analyze while he waited for Lexa to wake.

Behind he could feel Alex impatiently waiting for an update. Taking the hesitant steps towards her he stopped a few feet in front of her. Unable to look Alex in the eye he substituted it by looking down at Lexa. "Her structure has been broken down a lot but hopefully I caught it in time. The only thing we can do now is wait as time will either stabilize her DNA or she will continue to break down until she dies," he said, then exited to tell the others.

Waiting until she heard Alex sigh. Looking up at the ceiling she ran her fingers through her hair, wincing as the pain in her left shoulder halted any extreme movements. Pausing in mid motion she stood like this staring at the ceiling above her. Her mind was clouded with thoughts and emotions, emotions she hadn't felt in a while.

In the past she had learned to put up ice shields to cover her feelings. The shields that she built from her early years melted down during Lexa and Leo's early years, then back up when they were sent to the genetics lab. After twenty years they came back down when Lexa came to her home asking for help. She couldn't loose Lexa, especially after what happened to Leo.

Taking a breath she vowed to make right this whole new mutant agenda no matter the outcome with Lexa. This wouldn't happen to anyone else, one way or another.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Shalimar, Brennan, and Jesse looked at Adam, stunned. They had thought by finding Adam and bringing him back here to Lexa that they were out of the dark, but were soon to find more darkness ahead, perhaps the darkest they would face.

Jesse looked from the group to the window. He saw Lexa's pale face appear so weak. In the past he'd seen this but no where near as fragile as she appeared now. He stepped closer to Lexa and farther away from the group then paused. A second later he entered the room.

Watching Lexa so intently he hadn't noticed Alex until she exhaled, catching his attention. He turned to face the older woman. A sudden pang of selfishness took hold of him. All this time he wanted to get Lexa back and all this time he had been thinking of how her possible death would affect him, never once thinking of how Alex would feel loosing her only living relative whom she obviously cared about and had just been reunited with.

How had this news affected her? He got that answer when he saw her face. Reaching out he touched her shoulder, only then remembering her injury. A slight flinch from both surprise and pain was a result from his touch. "Alex," he said, quietly.

She didn't face him, not at first. Removing her hands from her head she replaced them at her side. Taking a silent inhale she looked down at Lexa.

Seeing her this past day and a half she saw what Jesse meant to her whether Lexa would admit to it or not and from Alex's own experience in trust and relationships she knew how unique Jesse must have been. Lexa would not fall for just anyone. After all that Alex could imagine her niece had been through and more there was one thing she was sure of and that was that her blood still ran deep within Lexa's veins.

In the short time Alex spent with Jesse she had approved of him many times over. Turning she faced Jesse, a mirror expression appeared on both of their faces.

"You should really get that shoulder checked," he said quietly yet concerned. He had hoped that making Alex think of her own personal injury might take her mind off of the current matter, at least for a short time.

Alex looked from Jesse's face to her wounded shoulder, shrugging she figured he was right. "Alright, but when I get back I am entitled to some alone time with her," she said, trying to change the mood.

He nodded and Alex left. Jesse watched her go and when the door finally shut behind her he turned his attention back to Lexa.

Outside Alex spoke briefly to Shalimar and Brennan then ushered them away from the window to give Jesse some privacy.

Alex contented herself with leaving, though she didn't want to. She figured Jesse had earned some time alone to express himself. She could wait despite the fact that she wasn't going to be that far away.

Walking down the hall she stopped the first nurse she came across requesting some sort of nicotine stick. The kind nurse was able to scrounge up a cigar the hospital kept in spare for celebrating a new birth.

Alex took it graciously and headed up the stairs to the roof. Pulling out a zippo she lit the tip of the cigar and smoked for only the fourth time in her life, twice within this recent year.

In her time alone she thought back to memories and events that focused on the current happenings, the nicotine taking the edge off her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back inside the room, he pulled up a chair next to Lexa' bed and sat. Alone Jesse sat, at first all he could do was look at her unconscious form. The regularity beep of the monitors was the only sound in the room reminding him of her life threatening state.

Adam had finished the cure, but he hadn't been sure if he was in time to stabilize her genes. All they could now was wait while she either adapted or rejected the treatment. The effect of the sedative she had been given still lingered in her system to help lapse any outbursts though the process might also slow her consciousness.

Deciding on beginning to try and get through to Lexa he spoke tenderly, "after all that we have been through you've managed to make it through worse. You gotta fight this Lexa. I know you; you'd never give up, not without a fight."

His response was silence; the steady beat of the monitors stayed the same. Jesse looked at this sighing. Choking down his emotion he continued. "I remember when you first came to Mutant X. You didn't trust anyone and you were so guarded, but now you've finally found something, somewhere you belong."

Inching closer his emotions filled his words, the sadness and desperation in it would make any that heard cry. "Lexa I can't loose you. I need you." Now only inches from her face he whispered his next words. "I love you." He finished resting his head on her hand that he held. Closing his eyes in angst he kissed her forehead. Her soft skin made the gentle kiss seem so painful. That grief intensified when he removed his lips from her skin only to be replaced with his forehead.

He sat like this for several minutes and when he moved away his eyes were in tears.

A good twenty minutes had passed and Alex discarded what was left of the cigar and was about to reenter the hospital when her phone began to ring. "Kerr," she said waiting for the caller to speak.

On the other end was Commission Member Samson. "Kerr we have an update on the Mutant X matter," she began, knowing of the current situation.

"And that would be?" Alex asked clearly impatient.

Megan Samson paused a moment never once before hearing Alex this irritated, but went on with the update anyway. "Their new base will be the 'Auto Lab' car testing facility in New York, New York that was recently shut down by the company. Commission Member O'Connor knew some people in the company so we were able to salvage the facility and they're going to keep the facility as still operative on their records so Mutant X has a front. The Air Force has donated a test aircraft similar to Eagle-4 in their possession, the Navy has donated an advanced genetics laboratory and other computer accessories, while the Army and Marines will donate funds for the team to use. Once you're set there call me back and I'll send a copter to come and pick them up."

Alex nodded even though she knew Megan wouldn't see her. "Will do, Kerr out."

"Samson out," and with that the line was disconnected and Alex pocketed her phone starting for the stairs. As she headed down the stairs she felt a little better with the knowledge that Mutant X would be taken care of once this little episode was over.

Opening the door to enter the third floor she suddenly was reminded of her injury as the movement sent a jolt of pain down her shoulder. As she started back for Lexa's room she decided against getting her shoulder checked. The pain took her mind off of the situation and it wasn't a wound that needed medical attention right away. The bullet had entered from one side and exited the other. She'd need stitches but that could wait until Lexa woke.

On her way back to Lexa's room she took a quick stop in the bathroom to clean the dried blood from her wound. The only blood left was what remained on the shoulder of her shirt, but that would wait for another day.

She returned to Lexa's room only to find her still unconscious and Jesse in tears. 'Time's up,' she thought tapping Jesse's shoulder.

He looked up at her and she saw a face red from crying. She looked beyond that to his eyes that held his emotion, sorrow. Immediately jumping into her professional mode she gave him a motherly look then replied, "Jesse, go get some air. You don't want to be too stressed when she wakes up."

She smiled inwardly. 'Damn, I even convinced myself,' she thought. Though she believed Lexa was a fighter, a strong one too, she had to assume both scenarios no matter how devastating one would be.

He sat there a moment longer looking down at Lexa. Alex noticed this and thought he just needed to be reassured.

"Look if something happens, you'll be the first to know. There's nothing wrong with taking a moment to yourself," she offered.

Jesse nodded; now standing he looked from one woman to the other. After giving Alex a gratitude smile he left but not without checking on Lexa one last time.

Alex watched him go. Now that he was gone she began to pace her mind was racing but soon slowed down when she looked down at Lexa. Finding the chair that Jesse had pulled up next to the bed she sat, uncomfortable at first she began to fidget. Contenting herself with leaning forward in the chair she looked down at her hands. An uncomfortable twitch took hold of her right hand and using her left hand she tried to slow the movement.

Soon realizing her situation all movement came to an abrupt halt. Lexa could very well be waiting alone in the darkness for a familiar voice to help her find the light. And so she called out to Lexa.

"You know Lexa when your mother took you both away," she paused, sucking down some emotion, "I knew you both were mutants and a part of Genomex but your parents didn't. They thought you were dying because they had no idea about new mutants, they only knew you two would be the future for humanity. The sad part is, is that I knew they were sending you to a genetic laboratory and what might happen to you two there but I couldn't expose NAMA. I thought more about this damned organization then my own family." Stopping she took hold of Lexa's hand.

"I know you blame your parents for what they did but the only person who should be blamed is me. I could have stopped them from sending you away. Only after the fact did I realize my mistake and by then I was too late. I had lost you two. My ignorance cost Leo's life but I'm not going to loose you. Through the years I established contacts, your contact from the Dominion took you in as a favor to me. He said if he came across you he'd help aid you in anyway he could. I didn't think he'd take you under his wing in the Dominion but as long as you had somewhere, someone to look after you I wouldn't have cared. As my lines with my Dominion contacts became too risky to the organization I was unable to get any sort of update with you. After Adam Kane contacted NAMA and we worked out our 'deal' I had him bring you into Mutant X as an 'advanced payment' in return for his disappearance and relocation. And now, we're together again." Taking hold of Lexa's hand, Alex leaned in closer to Lexa.

"You're the only family I have left. I won't loose you, not again," she finished. A single tear fell from her eyes. The sadness had taken hold of her and tears freely fell from her eyes for the first time in her life. Underneath her hand Lexa's own moved, stirring Alex checked the monitors. Seeing a progressive change in her status she looked down at Lexa.

Weakly Lexa called out, "Jess."

Alex nodded then moved to call for the others to let them know Lexa was waking up. Opening her eyes Lexa saw Alex heading for the door. "Aunt Al," she said faintly.

Returning her attention to bed behind her Alex approached looking down at Lexa. "Yeah?" she asked bending next to the bed.

Lexa looked up at her taking her aunt's hand. "I don't blame you," she said, smiling. Alex returned the smile reaching over she hugged her niece.

* * *

Author's Note: I wasn't going to have Lexa wake up until next chapter BUT I figured you'd kill me so...next and FINAL chapter will finish this puppy off and any uncertainties in this chapter let me know and I'll clear it up in the next chapter. 


	9. The Start of the New

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now...

Author's Note: I took alexis advice and took my time with this chapter since it was the last and it feels SO good to FINALLY be done with this!

Kerry: Well here's the last part of it. Thanks for reading and reviewing hope you like this chapter!

hi (#7): Thanks dude! I got a lot more Mutant X story ideas brewing so, it may be a while cause they'll be long like this one, but I plan on finishing the story before I post it to be consistent. (We'll see how that theory goes.) Yo and thanks for keeping with me through this process!

aniki19: No not the assassin! I'll have to find someone to hide behind. I'm glad people actually like the character Alex. Always limit my oc use because I worry readers won't like em'. I'm excited about this being the last chapter but in a day or two when I turn my computer on I'll be sad having a project I won't be able to work on anymore. Thanks for reading and reviewing every chapter!

alexis: Yes I have physic powers and I know these things...haha...thanks for understanding about needing time and I took your advice. Hopefully this is a good ending and yes another original reviewer I thank you for your time and reviewers. Much appreciated!

CatJerica: A little romance here but it's more like a bunch of little 'cute' moments here and there. Well I think you'll like it, if not...I'll put it in the next chapter...haha! I don't know why but I think you'll like the ending, has a little...I don't know just read and let me know.

MXbabe: I'm glad you like it enough to continue to read...you came in at a good time just as I was finishing. Oh and I plan on writing more. Hopefully I can get em' completely done before I post em'. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

mfkngst: Ah the beginning and end type person...ha! Yeah thanks for helping me get started with this and if you need any inspiration with your story that I am STILL waiting for (mutter, mutter) muhaha! But I totally understand about lack of time and inspiration so good like your way! Oh I got you to cry! YES! My mission is complete!

Freckles-101: You know I used that scene for one of my other fictions but just couldn't resist using it there. Yes, I think they are SUCH a good couple. They have cute moments that make me laugh, especially in the episode 'The Prophecy'. Thanks for the positive-ness helped get me writing.

* * *

New Beginnings 

Chapter 9: The Start of the New

* * *

Eager to see how Lexa was fairing they all entered wide eyed. The sight they saw before them was something they might have predicted but never really expected to see, the tender hugging moment between Alex and Lexa. 

"Lexa," Jesse called out, coming to the other side of the bed. Pulling away from their embrace, Lexa looked over at him frowning at his red face.

"You look like hell. Did I do that?" she asked concerned, reaching her hand up towards his face.

Smiling he knelt beside her. "Yeah, but I can take your abuse just as long as you're okay," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"You'll regret you said that one day," Lexa replied. The others stepped forward to the end of her bed. Blinking Lexa tried to focus on the other three in front of her. "Adam?" she began, "is it really you?"

Nodding Adam replied, "while you were out the others picked me up. It's me in the flesh."

A moment passed and Lexa laughed at the situation. "I've been missing all of the fun haven't I?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Cheer up, if you're good then NAMA will let you out on some more missions," Alex said, foreshadowing what news she got on the phone earlier.

"Did you get an update?" Shalimar asked having caught the hidden meaning.

Nodding Alex seemed unfocused. "Perhaps a more appropriate time," she said. "Lexa, you need to get some rest so we can move you."

Lexa started to get up. "Well I'm fine. I can be moved now," she insisted, trying to get up but Jesse and Alex pushed her back down.

"That's not the best idea," Brennan offered, catching the other mutant's attention.

"Oh yeah," she replied with a hint of stubbornness that made Brennan's lip curl.

Shalimar grinned devilishly. "Yeah, I don't feel like carrying you again," she said, referring to the earlier episode when they found Lexa and Jesse unconscious.

Lexa frowned, unsure of what Shalimar was talking about. Raising an eyebrow at the brunette, Shalimar gave her the answer Lexa wasn't conscious of. Realizing it Lexa felt a silent and long winded 'oh' slip.

"Hey Lexa you don't have to be Superman. Our offer with NAMA isn't going anywhere and neither should you until you're ready," Adam said in his usual manner.

Lexa narrowed her eyes, but not wanting to ruin the moment her features softened. "Okay Lex Luthor," she said resulting in a few chuckles.

Adam frowned. "Lex Luthor? I don't get it," he said looking at the others for the answer.

When the others laughed he seemed even more confused. He looked at Shalimar who seemed to be the one who headed the pun. "I'd call you an Amazon but you're a little short," he replied.

Now it was Shalimar's turn to be left in confusion as the others laughed. Once the fun died down Adam gave Lexa a serious look. "Getting back to it, Lexa you need to rest. Your body took quite a blow in the past few hours and the best thing you can do is take it easy until your body is done recovering," he said.

Lexa nodded, and then looked at the surrounding comforting faces. Taking Adam's words as a cue they started to leave but Lexa stopped them. "Guys," she started weakly. They stopped, looking down at her for her reply. Due to her current state a vulnerable smile formed, slowly she closed her eyes to gather her strength. "Thanks."

All smiled at her gratitude. Lexa looked, first at Brennan who nodded with a comforting grin, Adam who simply smiled, Shalimar who approached Lexa's bed taking hold of her hand squeezing it for reassurance. Finally looking from Jesse and Alex who simply stood on either side of her for support, the happiness in their eyes was more than words could offer.

Patting her hand, Shalimar started to leave, stopping next to Brennan she looked back at Lexa. "You'd better be okay Lexa and you better get well soon. We need more estrogen, the testosterone level is killing me," she said trying to get Lexa to laugh before she left. Succeeding she pulled at Brennan arm as they left to give some time to rest.

With a near empty room Lexa did just that.

xxxxxxxxxx

A good twelve hours later Lexa woke. Alex had taken a break and Jesse was the only one in the room. Moving in closer he smiled at her. Once the blurry sleep was gone from her eyes she returned the smile. "Hey," he said, taking her hand.

A couple of blinks later she replied with her own, "hey."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Lexa took a moment to collect herself then answered. "Rather refreshed I must say," she said in a cheeky tone causing Jesse to laugh.

Behind him Adam and some guy she'd never seen before approached. "How are you feeling Lexa?" Adam asked looking down at her.

After eyeing the other man a moment she answered. "Like I had just had a power nap, refreshed and ready to go."

Jesse looked from Lexa to Adam grinning at her comment. Even in her current state she was still as feisty as ever. "That's good to hear. Well this is Dr. Jones he was the one taking care of you will the others were sent to rescue me," he said, allowing Dr. Jones to step forward.

He smiled down at her and she returned the smile. "Hello Lexa, it's good to see you're finally stabilized. First thing's first, Adam and I are going to check your stats and if you're okay and then you'll be off." he offered.

Suddenly Lexa decided she liked Dr. Jones, he told her almost what she wanted to hear. Ten minutes later Shalimar, Brennan, and Alex entered just in time to hear Dr. Jones give Lexa her clean bill of health. Once Adam gave the other okay they helped her up.

Lexa thanked Dr. Jones who took the gratitude to heart they started for the roof. Since she was still recovering, strength not yet complete, she leaned on Jesse who helped carry her up the stairs and to the waiting helicopter.

All aboard they helicopter lifted off. Settled in the seats all looked at Alex for any sort of information. She smiled, suddenly feeling like a parent. "An hour flight and we'll stop for our land transportation, twenty minutes after that." With that they all relaxed into a typical family table gathering conversation. Each told stories of their past and the possible future it seemed the flight was over in mere moments.

From the helicopter they found an awaiting Hummer and Brennan couldn't have been more eager to get inside the massive vehicle. "Aw man we get to ride in a Hummer?" he asked as he climbed in like a little kid.

"Brennan you know you're really cute when you're excited," Shalimar said, climbing in behind him.

"Yeah?" he said, putting an arm around her as they settled into the back seat.

Resting her head on his shoulder she smiled, "not really," she mocked, resulting in his laughter. On the other side of them Adam entered and Jesse next to him having just helped Lexa into the passenger seat while again Alex drove.

Near twenty minutes later Alex pointed out the beginning of their boundary limit. They looked ahead at the ten foot high cyclone fencing with a solid metal eight foot high block that covered the landscape from any curious by passers. It started a half a mile down the road and continued until Alex pulled up to the gate and driveway.

Pressing a button she dialed in a six digit code and the gates opened. Inside they saw a near endless two lane road circling back into the trees and hills that hid the building from prying eyes. About two minutes later through the trees they saw the rather large facility.

All grinned at their new home, a rather sizable building, they couldn't wait to explore. After she parked the Hummer they all got out, Jesse offered to help Lexa who graciously took it, and followed Alex who seemed to walk up the stairs rather slow.

"Mutant X let me introduce you to your new home," she said, in a game show host style voice.

They entered and were impressed by the transformation from car laboratory to the homey atmosphere, granted they never saw the original interior but they could only assume 'Auto Lab' didn't have the furnishings that were before them now.

The facility was spacious, almost as big Sanctuary but not quite. It had a Sanctuary look to it but was more on the moderate home side.

The main floor, where they were, there was a hallway from the front door that lead to, on the left, a large kitchen and the right a common room with a nice home entertainment system and furniture. Passed those rooms was their advanced genetic lab. The large area was the biggest room on the floor and probably in the facility. Beyond that was a nice high tech dojo and to the right of that was a more moderate computer room where they could do research and such.

The upstairs floor was the living quarters where six bedrooms and bathrooms completed the level. With four separate flights of stairs leading up from the kitchen, common room, dojo, and computer area everyone was thrilled with the setup.

Alex took them to the basement where their aircraft awaited. They were surprised by the underground setup. They had a runway that took them out back still concealed in the trees but enough room to take off.

Thinking the tour to be over Alex said there was one last surprise. Unsure they followed her to the garage inside were five vehicles. "NAMA thought you might need some transportation," she said, watching them all practically drool. Two Honda CBR 600RR; one silver, one black, metallic blue Mazda RX-8, a GT Deluxe Coupe Ford Mustang metallic, and a black Jeep Wrangler were positioned in a circle around a giant 'X' in the middle of the floor. Alex noticed their attention turn to the 'X'. "Some of our people thought we should customize the garage," she said.

Another passing moment and she checked her watch. "I'll let you kids divide up your toys." Heading to the common room she stopped suddenly remembering something. "Oh yeah, Brennan," she called out. He turned just in time to catch a pair of keys. "The Hummer is yours," she finished then headed for the silver motorcycle.

Kicking the stand she started pulling it outside. Feeling their curious eyes she answered, "My bonus," gesturing towards the motorcycle. They followed her to the driveway.

As she started to put the helmet on Lexa stepped closer to her. "Aunt Al, will you come and visit?" she asked, sounding almost like a child again. The others looked on for the answer; all have at one point or another become fond of the older woman.

She shook her head no. "It would be better if I wasn't seen here, but we could go out and meet somewhere in public. NAMA doesn't want to risk exposure through us."

Pulling a cell phone from her pocket she handed it to Lexa. "This is a secure phone and it has my secure number in it if you ever just want to talk. It also has the main number for NAMA, Dr. Jones, and all the important contacts in our organization," she said.

Shalimar stood next to Brennan who could sense her sudden sadness, he pulled her closer. "So this is goodbye?" she asked.

Alex turned to face her. "Goodbyes make it seem like forever. I'll see you later is more appropriate," Alex replied with a comforting grin. Turning back to fix her helmet she was met by Lexa's extended hand.

Looking down at it then back up at Lexa's face she smiled before taking it. Suddenly Lexa pulled her into a hug which took Alex off guard. Returning the hug she patted Lexa on the back as they broke from the embrace. From there she was met by Jesse who hugged her, then Shalimar, and finally Brennan.

All hugged out she was about to take off when Adam came outside. This time she simply shook his hand for goodbye. "Thanks for saving Lexa," she said, trying to make peace between their unsteady relationship.

Adam nodded, catching the message. "Thanks for rescuing me and all of this," he said gesturing at his surroundings.

Alex shrugged it off. "Ah you know another day in the office," she said. With a final wave she revved the motorcycle and was out of sight in a shot.

Standing there an extra moment longer they stared off at the woman that helped give them so much and each had grown fond of at one point or another. Now back on their feet they headed back inside on Adam's request of a sort of 'team meeting' in the common room. Unsure of what he was planning they headed inside.

The five members of Mutant X gathered in the common area. Each taking a seat they looked at Adam who stood in the middle, looking unsure of how to start. Gathering his thoughts he started. "Despite this last year and everything I have done in the past, I just wanted you to know that from here on out I will stick with you until we take down the Dominion and Creator. I know it's asking a lot for me to return but together we have a mutual enemy and together we'll defeat them," he said looking at the others for clarification.

Each looked at the other waiting for the first to speak, it was Brennan. "At the beginning of this year when I first learned you were alive I felt betrayed. Through this past year you gained a little more trust from me. I can't speak for the rest of the team but I myself will be proud to fight by your side again," Brennan said, standing he shook Adam's hand.

The older man was pleased. Looking past Brennan he saw the rest approach. Next was Shalimar. "You've given us so much Adam, I know we've had our problems but in the end we are all apart of Mutant X," she said hugging Adam.

Jesse was next. "When we truly needed you you've been there. I know now why you did what you did and I'm glad. For better or worse it worked out. Some of our views of you might have changed because of that but despite all that we're all alive," he stated shaking Adam's hand.

Lexa was the last to approach and Adam was a little leery of what she might say but none the less would accept her words. "Our ups and downs have what brought us here, together, alive. I know I'm not one to ask for trust but if we are to defeat the Dominion we need a full team," she said. No physical contact came between them but they were mutual in their feelings.

Adam nodded and spoke again. "We have a new start here and I say we take it. Forget past issues and we work together for a new brighter future. A new beginning, let's take it," he said, putting his hand out for all of them to take. One by one they did, feeling a familiar connection when they had this type of conversation at Alex's home.

Jesse looked around. Beside him Shalimar was. The closest thing he had to a sister. Beside her was Brennan. The big brother figure he never had. Then there was Adam. Since his father was never really around he had found a sort of father figure in Adam, despite all that had happened. Then to complete the circle, beside him was Lexa. Regardless of his 'naive' view that there is only one perfect match in life, he felt with Lexa that their differences have brought them together to compliment the other. With her he felt whole, a feeling that he'd been looking for his whole life.

He looked around at the complete circle. This was his family. He'd be damned if he let anything break them apart again.

xxxxxxxxx

(Two weeks later...)

NAMA had had contacted them informing them they had a week to collect themselves and get settled into their new surroundings. The following week they had a couple of minor missions, which included infiltrating a few Dominion bases and collecting data.

All this they knew would help lead up to their final battle with the Dominion and Creator. Right now Shalimar was in the dojo working off some feral edge, Jess was helping Adam piece together some of the information they had collected, Brennan was in the common room watching TV, and Lexa was up in her room about to come down with something she couldn't believe herself.

She was on a mission heading towards the common room. "Brennan!" she called out rather loud, carrying something in her hands.

"In here," he replied, looking around for the woman

Entering she tossed the magazine in his lap. "What?" he asked looking at her as he collected the magazine in his lap.

"Page 22," she said.

Frowning at her he looked down at the cover, 'Playgirl'. A disgusted look played before his face. "Oh come on Lexa," he complained.

"Just do it," she demanded.

Groaning he flipped through quickly to the requested page. He looked at the face of the model. Eyes wide in shock and horror, the image was identical to his own face. "You, you don't think. I mean...this, this guy's name is," he stuttered pausing to look for the model's name. "Victor. No way Lexa."

Taking the magazine from him, "stage name," she said cheeky, leaning into his ear, leaving the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked jumping from the couch to go after her and the magazine.

"I think Shal would like to see this," she said still heading for the dojo.

"Lexa!" he called out. Catching up to her he stopped her, suddenly realizing something. "Why do you have a cop of 'Playgirl'?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Looking at him in a typical Lexa fashion she answered. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Starting for the dojo again.

Following her he replied, "so you're an articles kind of girl."

Laughing she didn't answer but continued on her way to find Shalimar. "Lexa," he began, she stopped to look at him, not far from the dojo. "I'm gonna tell Jess you got a subscription to 'Playgirl'," he blackmailed.

Grinning devilishly she answered right back, "he already knows."

Frowning he headed after her again, realizing once Shalimar saw this he'd never hear the end of it. 'The end of the beginning,' he thought, walking slowly to the laughter he heard ahead of him.

-fin-

* * *

Author's Note: Anybody that wants to continue this go right ahead. Just let me know so I can eagerly await your version. 

My final puns, John Shea was Lex Luthor in the Superman TV show (it seemed funny at the time). Shalimar's pun was based on Victoria being an Amazon in a couple of episodes of Xena and Brennan's pun, well I read somewhere he was in 'Playgirl' magazine and I couldn't resist! Whether or not it's true it was just too funny to pass off.

Okay Alex's injury was gonna be my option to kill her off later but I decided I do that with all of my oc's and I decided to leave the line open for other options. Besides then NAMA would have to fill the position and blah, blah, blah. I was contemplating on killing Lexa, but I just couldn't! It didn't seem right and yeah wasn't gonna happen, I lied.

Oh! I forgot to mention that the 'Eagle-4' mentioned in the previous chapter is the aircraft they rescued Adam in.

OPTION I'm considering doing a spin off story of Lexa before she came to Mutant X because there's a lot of open doors for that so if ANYONE wants to help me write it I'd be grateful! Anyways let me know in a review or email me and I'll give you the rest of my ideas I got and I am open!

Thanks for reading and goodnight!


End file.
